Back to School
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Diana and her friends returns to school. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of school for Diana. Summer has come to an end as a matter of fact. Diana gets up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Let's hope that Diana will go to school with her mom after breakfast.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I have my backpack ready"

"That is good, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "Today is the first day of school"

"That is true, mom" said Diana. "Summer is coming to an end"

"Yes, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, I am dropping you off to school"

"You always dropped me off to school, mom" said Diana. "I brought my journal and my binder with me"

"That is great, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "Eat your breakfast now"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana brought her backpack and going to the car with her mom.

"Did you brush your teeth, Diana?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"Did you put your clothes on?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I did that as well, mom" said Diana.

"Did you put everything on your backpack, Diana?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I have everything, mom" said Diana.

"Now, let's go to school now" said Mrs. Evans.

They left Diana's house.

"Now, Diana, I want you to behave at school" said Mrs. Evans. "Do not fight with anyone"

"I sure won't mom" said Diana. "I will try to behave at school"

"That's my daughter" said Mrs. Evans. "We love you very much"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "I am going to see my friends again"

"You sure will, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "We are almost at school"

"Can I get off the car when we get there?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

They arrived at school and Diana got off the car.

"Have fun at school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left school and went to work. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Inside at School and Class

Diana is now at school after she was dropped off by her mom. She will be going inside the school as she had a good summer as a matter of fact. Principal Rodriguez will welcome back to all the students. Diana will be going to class after she hears from her principal. Let's hope that Diana will have a good day from her first day of school after her summer vacation.

"Have a good day at your first day of school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you after school"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"It is finally time to come back to school" said Diana. "I need to get to the auditorium"

At the auditorium, all the students are in their seats and principal Rodriguez came up on stage.

"Welcome back to school, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "I hope you had a wonderful time on your summer vacation"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I enjoyed my own summer vacation"

"That is great, Diana" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am glad that you enjoyed your vacation"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

"As I was saying, we are getting ready to return to school" said Principal Rodriguez.

At class, Diana is now in her seat and saw her teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "How was your summer vacation?"

"It was good, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I had a wonderful time"

"That's good, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "We had a good vacation"

"We are going to miss summer vacation, ma'am" said Diana.

"I am going to miss it too, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "I want you to behave during class like the other students"

"I sure will, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"You are my favorite student, Diana" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I will do my assignments soon"

"I don't want to get a bad grade, Diana" said Mrs. Jean.

"I won't, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"Good, now go to your seat" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana went back to her seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Bully Girl

Diana is now at her class. She hasn't seen Mrs. Jean since her last day of school as a matter of fact. She will be keeping an eye on the bully. Bullies could be mean and hurt her feelings. They would be in trouble and can be expelled from school. Let's hope that Diana can keep an eye on the bully.

"I am happy that I'm back at school, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"We haven't seen you since the last day of school" said Mrs. Jean. "In fact, we are now back at school"

"That is true, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I better keep an eye out on the bully"

"We have a hall monitor, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "Sure, you can keep an eye on the bully"

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "Bullies are mean and bad to us"

"They can be expelled if that happens, Diana" said Mrs. Jean.

"Okay, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I can be a hall monitor"

"That's the spirit, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "Here's the hall monitor pass"

She gave the pass to Diana.

"I am now a hall monitor" said Diana.

She saw a bully girl came inside the school and bullies her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The bully girl asked.

"My teacher wants me to become a hall monitor" said Diana. "Please stop bullying at me"

"Why?" The bully girl asked. "I can bully whatever I want"

"Principal Rodriguez, come here" said Diana.

Principal Rodriguez came and freed Diana.

"What is wrong, Diana?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"The bully girl is bullying at me" said Diana.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was bullying at Diana" said the bully girl.

"You know we are not supposed at anybody" said Principal Rodriguez. "Come to my office now"

She took the bully girl away.

"Diana, are you okay?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I sure am, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "That bully girl was mean"

"Let's take you back to class" said Mrs. Jean.

They went back to class and Diana takes her seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Expelled from School

Diana has returned to class and went to her seat after she was bullied by a bully girl. The bully girl will be expelled as a matter of fact. The bully girl has hurt Diana's feelings and will be expelled from school. Diana won't be bullying by anybody ever again. Let's hope that the bully girl will be expelled from school.

"That bully girl was mean, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"I know it, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "We don't want you to be bullied by a bully girl"

"I won't let that happen, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's my student" said Mrs. Jean. "Go ahead and take a seat"

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

She went to her seat and put her backpack behind her chair.

"Okay, class" said Mrs. Class. "We are going to begin our assignments"

At the office, the bully girl is in the principal's office waiting for Principal Rodriguez.

"I am caught by the principal" said the bully girl. "In fact, I am in trouble"

Then she sees Principal Rodriguez came to her office.

"Well, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "Why did you bully Diana?"

"I was bullying her so I tell her that she is a bully" said the bully girl.

"That is disrespectful of what you said" said Principal Rodriguez. "You should never bully at anybody again"

"Ma'am, I didn't even bully at Diana" said the bully girl. "I was telling her about her vacation"

"You are lying, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "We are very upset at you"

"Why, ma'am?" The bully girl asked.

"Because you have bullied Diana" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are expelled"

They took the bully girl away.

"Is she gone now?" The assistant principal asked.

"Yes, she is" said Principal Rodriguez.

Back at Mrs. Jean's class, Diana is doing her assignment.

"Diana, that bully girl is now" said one of her students.

"I heard about that" said Diana. "I don't want her to be in my school"

"Me either" said one of her students.

Diana finished her assignment and turned it in to her teacher. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Bully Girl Arrested

Diana is back at her classroom with Mrs. Jean after the bully girl is expelled. The police will be looking for that bully girl as a matter of fact. The bully girl was mean and rude to Diana. She is going to be arrested for bullying at Diana. The police will be looking for a bully girl. Let's hope that a bully girl gets arrested.

"Diana, I have an assignment for you" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I am glad that a bully girl was expelled from my school"

"Same here, Di" said one of her students. "In fact, I don't want a bully girl to come to my class"

"Me either" said Diana. "The police will be searching for that bully girl so she can be arrested"

"I already called them, Diana" said Mrs. Jean.

"Alright, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "I will start doing my assignment now"

Diana began doing her assignments. Later, she turned her assignment in so her teacher will grade them.

"That wasn't a hard assignment, Di" said one of the assignments.

"It sure wasn't" said Diana. "We can relax for a bit until Mrs. Jean grades our assignments"

"That will be a good idea, Di" said one of her students.

Then they saw the police came to school and went to the classroom to search for the bully girl.

"Excuse me, ma'am" said the police officer. "Have you seen the bully girl?"

"She has been expelled, sir" said Mrs. Jean. "She has been taking out of the school"

"Thank you, ma'am" said the police officer. "We will keep looking for her"

The police went outside and found the bully girl.

"There she is, sir" said the other police officer. "We caught her"

"We better arrest her now" said the police officer.

They arrest her, put her in the police car and left school.

"Is the bully girl gone, Diana?" One of her students asked.

"She sure is" said Diana. "She will never come back"

Diana and the students are relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Bully Girl in Court

The bully girl is now at court. She is going to be charged for crimes as a matter of fact. She is not going to stay until the trial is over. Everyone will be going to see the bully girl for her trial. They are going to be quiet during the trial. Let's hope that the bully girl will be charged for crimes.

"Good afternoon, everyone" said the DA. "Please have a seat"

Everyone takes their seat and the judge came to courthouse.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today, we are having this bully girl here in our court room"

"We sure did, sir" said the DA. "In fact, we are going to show a video of her bullying at Diana at her school"

"Do you have a video and the TV for it?" The judge asked.

"I sure did, sir" said the DA. "We have caught it on camera when I came to her school"

The DA put the video in and turns on TV. Then, everyone sees a video of a bully girl bullies at Diana and the police arrest the bully girl.

"Did you see it, everyone?" The DA asked. "The bully girl bullies a student at the school"

"She must never have bullied a student again" said the judge. "She is going to be charged for crimes"

"That is exactly right, sir" said the DA. "The juvie hall bus will be here soon"

"I called them to picked up the bully girl" said the judge. "That would do it for today"

Then came the juvenile hall bus to pick up the bully girl.

"The juvenile hall bus is here" said the DA. "Young lady, you better get on the bus now"

"Do I have to?" The bully girl asked.

"Yes, please go to the bus now" said the DA.

She went there and the bus leaves the courthouse.

"She is gone now" said the DA.

"Case is now dismissed" said the judge.

"Good trial for us" said the DA.

Everyone left the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. A Day at the Park

The next morning, Diana is waking up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the park with her friends as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Diana will be going to the park with her friends.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It is a good Saturday morning"

"It sure is" said Diana. "Are you making pancakes for me?"

"I sure am, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Did you have your clothes on"

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "Of course, I always put my clothes before breakfast"

"Good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, breakfast is ready"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

After dinner, Diana's friends came to her house so they can pick her up.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Diana.

"Be careful, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She left her mom and went with her friends.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "How was school today?"

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "The bully girls bullied me and went to juvie"

"That is bad, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want that to happened"

"I agree with you, Nancy?" said Diana. "Is Joe here?"

"He is here now, Di" said Nancy.

"My mom always taking forever for ironing my clothes" said Joe.

"That's okay, Joe" said Diana. "It just takes time"

At the park, Diana and her friends are sitting down on the bench.

"So, Di, how did the bully girl bullied at you?" Sue asked.

"My teacher wants me to become the hall monitor" said Diana. "Then, the bully girl bullied me"

"Did the principal expelled her?" Nancy asked.

"She sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "The police came to school and took the bully girl"

"She was charged for crimes" said Sue.

"You're right, Sue" said Diana. "She is now at juvenile hall with the rest of the bad kids"

Diana and her friends are having a good day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Math Test

Diana and her friends are now at their school. They had a good day at the park as a matter of fact. Today, they are going to take their math test. They have been studying hard before they take their math test without getting a bad grade. Their teacher will give the test to her students. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do a math test.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"II sure will, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We have a math test today"

"I heard about that, Di" said Sue. "We have been studied hard before we take it"

"I don't want to fail the math test" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, we always take studies everyday"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class"

In class, they saw their teacher Mrs. Jean came in.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you had a wonderful weekend"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"We have a math test today" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you kids study it?"

"We sure do, ma'am" said Diana.

"Great, kids" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began doing it. After that, the students turned in their test so Mrs. Jean can grade them.

"We took our time during our math test" said Diana.

"We never missed a question, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "I hope I got a good grade"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "We already study the math test hard so we can prepare for the test"

"I am glad we took our test" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "It is important to study for a test before we can take one"

"We can relax for a bit, Di" said Sue.

"That is a great idea, Sue" said Diana.

The girls are relaxing for a bit and Mrs. Jean began to grade the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Art Class

Diana, Sue and Nancy had their math test. They will be going to do painting at the art class as a matter of fact. They will paint a good painting without making a mess. They would not to do a bad painting since the art class doesn't contain any of them. Let's hope Diana and her friends will paint a good painting.

"That was a good math test for us" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "I got an A minus:

"A for me, Sue" said Diana. "What did you get, Nancy?"

"I got an A plus" said Nancy. "I'm glad we didn't get a bad grade"

"That is good, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied hard before we take the math test"

"We better go our art class, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

In the art class, they saw their art class came in.

"Good afternoon, class" said Mr. Ricardo. "How are you doing today?"

"We are doing good, Mr. Ricardo" said Diana. "We have recently tooked our math test"

"That is great, Diana" said Mr. Ricardo. "I have a paper so you can paint"

"Thanks, Mr. Ricardo" said Diana.

Diana and her friends began to paint. Later, they turned in their paint to Mr. Ricardo.

"That was nice to paint, Di" said Sue.

"I had made a painting like you, Sue" said Diana.

"We didn't get our clothes dirty" said Nancy.

"No, we didn't, Nancy" said Diana. "I hate getting my clothes dirty"

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "I hope that Mr. Ricardo will like our painting"

"We will see when he sees it, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We are relaxing for a bit.

"Yes, we are" said Nancy.

Mr. Ricardo sees the painting that the girls made.

"Girls, that was a good paint" said Mr. Ricardo.

"Thanks, Mr. Ricardo" said Diana. "We like painting a good one"

"We would never make a bad paint" said Nancy.

"We like going to the art class" said Diana.

Diana and her friends likes their painting as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Science Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a good day at school. They are having a science fair at their school as a matter of fact. They would look at the student's science project. A lot of students are going to the science fair as well. Diana likes to visit the science fair. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a science fair.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We have a science fair at our school today"

"I heard about that, Di" said Sue. "We can visit to see the student's science project"

"That is true, Sue" said Nancy. "In fact, we can go ahead and look around"

"That sounds like a great idea, Nancy" said Diana.

At the science fair, Diana and her friends went there and looks at the science project that is made by a student.

"Look, Di, I can see a balloon inflates with a hair dryer" said Sue.

"That's not bad, Sue" said Diana. "I like that project"

"Same here" said Sue. "Let's see what else we can see"

They also saw the volcano which made out of clay and water bottle.

"That volcano looks neat" said Nancy.

"It was made with water, baking soda, vinegar and food colors" said Diana.

They saw a volcano a fizz came out of the bottle.

"Look, lava came out" said Sue.

"That is fake one, Sue" said Nancy. "It is only a science fair"

"The volcano looks perfect for the fair" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "We can look for some more"

"There's another balloon inflation project" said Nancy. "But with soda battle this time"

"it looks similar than the other one" said Diana. "The hair dryer is also small since the big ones can't fit"

"We like going to the science fair" said Sue.

"The science fair looks amazing" said Diana.

The girls walk around to look at some other projects. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Recess

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going outside for recess. They will be playing games as a matter of fact. They have a good day at school and they can see their friends. They can go on a slide, the swings and such. They will always have to share a ball without fighting for it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good day in recess.

"That's a good science fair, Sue" said Diana.

"You bet, Di" said Sue. "The science projects were amazing"

"Where are we going now, girls?" Nancy asked.

"We have recess, Nancy" said Diana.

"Recess is fun, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, we are going to have a good day"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go outside and play"

They went outside and play with the other students.

"Outside is a good place, Di" said Nancy.

"Recess is a best place for us, Nancy" said Diana. "Now, where do you want to play?"

"We can catch a ball" said Sue.

"That's a great idea, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and play"

She brought the ball and began to play with it.

"Sue, catch the ball" said Diana.

She throws the ball and Sue catches it.

"Nancy, here comes the ball" said Sue.

She throws it and Nancy caught the ball.

"Time to throw the ball back to Di" said Nancy.

She throws it and Diana catches it.

"I got it, Nancy" said Diana. "That was a good game to catch the ball"

"I like that game, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Now where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go on the slide, Di" said Nancy. "We can take turns"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

They went there and Diana went up there and down the slide.

"You're next, Sue" said Diana.

She did the same as Diana did.

"Come on, Nancy" said Sue. "You're next"

Nancy went down the slide.

"That was fun" said Sue.

"It sure was" said Diana.

The girls are having a good day in recess. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bully Messes with the Squirrels

Diana, Nancy and Sue are having a good day at school. They are going to have chicken sandwich for lunch as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the bully since they are mean to Diana and her friends. He will be mean to the animals as in the squirrels of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look for a bully.

"That was a good day at recess, Sue" said Diana.

"It was nice to go outside today" said Sue.

"We are having crispy chicken for lunch" said Nancy.

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, our mom made them"

"She is good at making them, Di" said Sue.

They heard that the bell rung and it is lunch time.

"Time for lunch, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

At lunch, they saw a bully messes with the squirrels.

"Diana, look" said Sue. "The bully is messing with the squirrels"

"Let's go ahead and find out" said Diana.

The girls went back outside and stops the bully from messing with the squirrels.

"Bully, stop messing with the squirrels" said Diana.

"Why?" The bully asked.

"It is very rude to messes with animals as in the squirrels" said Diana.

Then came the principal outside and saw the bully messing with the squirrels.

"What do you think you are doing?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I am messing with the squirrels, ma'am" said the bully.

"That is disrespectful for messing with the animals" said Principal Rodriguez.

"But, ma'am, I am sorry" said the bully.

"Sorry doesn't cut, young man" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are going to the detention with me"

She took the bully away.

"He is gone now, Di" said Nancy.

"Good, we can have lunch" said Diana.

Back at lunch, the girls are eating their chicken sandwich.

"Good chicken sandwich, Di" said Sue.

"It is delicious" said Diana. "Good lunch for us"

"You are right, Diana" said Nancy. "It is made by our moms"

The girls finished their lunch and throws their trash away. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Bully Arrested

The bully has been expelled for messing with the animals as in the squirrels. He is going to be arrested by the police as a matter of fact. Diana, Nancy and Sue had a good lunch. They will be going back to class. The police will be looking for a bully. Let's hope that the police will find and arrest the bully.

"That bully was mean, Di" said Sue.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "That was mean to do that"

"He messes with the squirrels, Di" said Nancy.

"That is the wrong thing to do, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we won't do that at all"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "That was a good sandwich"

"Our mom made them of course" said Diana.

They heard the bell rang and it's time for them to go back to class.

"Time to go back to class, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

In class, Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Welcome back, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We all know that the bully has messing with the squirrels"

"He should never do that again, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "He is now expelled at school"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "The police will show up any minute now"

They saw the police arrives at school and went inside. Then, they are looking for the bully on the classrooms.

"Excuse me, ma'am" said the police officer. "Have you seen the bully?"

"He is already expelled, sir" said Mrs. Jean.

"All right, ma'am" said the police officer. "We will keep looking for that bully"

They left her classroom and looked for a bully outside. Then, they saw a bully sitting down.

"There he is, sir" said the other police officer.

"Bully, you are under arrested for messing with the squirrels" said the police officer.

"I didn't do that, sir" said the bully.

"It's too late now, young man" said the police officer.

They put him in the police car and left school.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana.

They went back to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Bully in Court

The bully is now at the courthouse. He is going to be charged for messing with the animals as a matter of fact. The judge and the DA are going to be here. Everyone are going to be here and they will be quiet during the trial. The bully will be leaving the courthouse during it. Let's hope that he will be charged for messing with the animals.  
"Good afternoon, everyone" said the DA. "Today is the trial of the bully messing with the animals"

They saw the judge enters the courthouse and went to his seat.

"You can take your seat now" said the judge.

Everyone sat down with their seat.  
"This bully will not be able to leave the courthouse during the trial" said the DA.

"That is true, sir" said the judge. "We have a video of a bully making fun with the animals"

"We have a TV with us" said the DA. "Let's put the video in and watch it on TV"

He put the video in and turns on the TV. Then, everyone saw the bully messing with the squirrels.

"Did you see it?" The DA asked. "The bully has been messing with the squirrels"

"He shouldn't be messing with them" said the judge. "In fact, he is going to be charged for that"

"I thought I didn't do that, sir" said the bully.

"Silence, young man" said the judge.

"You are going to the prison soon" said the DA.

"I agree with you, sir" said the judge.

They saw the prison bus came to the courthouse so it can pick up the bully.

"Young man, the prison bus is here" said the DA. "Get in the bus"

"Do I have to?" The bully asked.

"Yes, young man and that's final" said the DA.

He went to the prison bus and the bus left the courthouse.

"That is going to do it for today, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Case dismissed"

"Everyone will go home now" said the DA.

Everyone are now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Juvenile Hall

The bully has been charged for making fun with the animals. He will be never messing with the animals as a matter of fact. It is very disrespectful to mess with the squirrels. He will be going to the juvenile hall with the other bad kids of course. Let's hope that the bully will go the juvenile hall bus with the rest of the bad kids.

"Bully, I want you to go to the juvenile hall" said the DA.

"Sir, do I have to?" The bully asked.

"Yes, you do, young man" said the DA. "In fact, the juvie bus will be here any minute"

"Okay, sir" said the bully.

They saw the juvie bus arrives at the courthouse.

"Bully, the bus is here now" said the DA. "You need to go on the bus"

"I didn't mess with the squirrels, sir" said the bully.

"We saw do that, young man" said the DA. "Go on the bus or else"

The bully went to the bus and the bus leaves the courthouse. Then, the bus arrives at the juvenile hall and the bad kids and the bully got out of the bus.

"Here we are, kids" said the bus driver. "The juvenile hall"

The bad kids went inside the juvie and sees the police.

"Welcome, kids" said the police officer. "Thank you to come to the juvenile hall"

"Anytime, sir" said the bully. "I have come here for messing with the squirrels"

"That is very rude, mister" said the police officer. "We better take you to your cell"

The security guards took him and they locked him up.

"Now, you are now allowed to leave until we tell you to" said the security guard.

"Yes, sir" said the bully.

The security guard left and the bully stays in his cell.

"I am locked here" said the bully.

"Same here" said one of the bad kids.

"I can't leave here until they tell me to" said the bully.

"I agree with you" said one of the bad kids.

They are staying in their cell and the doors are locked. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Science Lab

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to the science lab. They will be wearing a coat and goggles for it as a matter of fact. They will do some experiment without making any mistakes. The girls won't do an explosion just like what happen in a music video when El Morro was here. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will use some chemicals.

"What class are going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the science lab, Sue" said Diana. "It is where we can use some chemicals"

"We always have to wear googles and a coat for it, Di" said Sue.

"We can't go to the science lab without them" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, they have goggles and coats"

"Oh, okay, Di" said Nancy. "I don't remember about that"

Diana and her friends went to the science lab and put their goggles and coats.

"All right, students" said the science teacher. "Time to begin our science class"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Sue.

"We will use some of the chemicals without making mistakes" said the science teacher.

"That is why we have our goggles and coat on" said Diana. "We better take one"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, a student made an explosion after putting too much chemicals into the beaker. Then, the teacher and the students evacuate from the lab as the smoke came out.

"Someone had put a lot of chemicals into the beaker" said Diana.

"I wonder who did, Di" said Nancy. "I better go see who did that"

"Be careful now, Nancy" said the science teacher. "This could be dangerous"

Nancy went back to the lab and saw that it was a mad scientist boy who made an explosion.

"Did you a lot of chemicals?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did" said the mad scientist boy.

Nancy hits him in a stomach and he falls down.

"Well, did someone made an explosion" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "It's a mad scientist boy"

The mad scientist had his stomach hurt. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Mad Scientist Boy Arrested

Diana, Sue and Nancy have got out of the school safely after the explosion. They have saw that the mad scientist boy made an explosion as a matter of fact. He will be going to be arrested by the police when they come to school. Diana and her friends won't see another explosion at school again. Let's hope that the mad scientist boy will be arrested.

"So, Nancy, who made an explosion?" Diana asked.

"It was a mad scientist boy, Di" said Nancy. "He puts a lot of chemicals in the beaker"

"He can only put one chemical at a time, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we don't want to see an explosion at our school again"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "The mad scientist boy will be arrested soon"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go back to the science lab to clean up the mess that the mad scientist boy had done"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back inside the science lab to clean up the mess that the mad scientist boy had made.

"A lot of beakers are broken" said Sue.

"Throw them away, Sue" said Diana. "There is a trash can here"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

After she throw them away, they saw the police arrived at school and went to the science lab.

"Excuse me, have you seen a mad scientist boy?" The police officer asked.

"He is expelled already" said the science teacher.

"How did he get expelled?" The police officer asked.

"He made an explosion after putting a lot of chemicals into the beaker" said the science teacher.

"Thank you, ma'am" said the police officer. "I will go ahead and look for him"

Outside, the mad scientist boy sees the police and he arrested him.

"You are going with me, young man" said the police officer. "You should never put a lot of chemicals in the beaker again"

He put the mad scientist boy in the car and left school.

"Is he gone now?" Sue asked.

"He is gone, Sue" said Diana.

They were looking at window to see the mad scientist boy being arrested. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Mad Scientist Boy in Court

The mad scientist boy is now at the courthouse. He will be in charged for an explosion at school as a matter of fact. He will not be allowed to the leave the courthouse during the trial. Everyone are going to see the trial and they will be quiet during it. Let's hope that the mad scientist will be charged for an explosion.

"We have a mad scientist boy in the courthouse" said the DA. "You are not allowed to leave the courthouse during the trial"

Then came the judge who went to his seat in time for the trial and then everyone else went inside the courthouse and took their seats.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today, we have a mad scientist in our courthouse"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "In fact, he did an explosion at the science lab"

"That is dangerous to do that" said the judge. "He shouldn't be using a lot of chemicals"

"I agree with you, sir" said the DA. "I have a video to show it to everyone"

He put the video in, turns on the TV and everyone sees the explosion in the science lab.

"Did you see it?" The DA asked. "He puts a lot of chemicals to make a big explosion"

"He is charged for that" said the judge.

"He is officially expelled from school" said the DA.

Then came the juvenile hall bus.

"Young man, the juvenile hall bus is here" said the DA.

"Do I have to go there?" The mad scientist boy asked.

"Yes, you do" said the DA. "Get on the bus right now or else"

"All right, sir" said the mad scientist.

He went to the juvenile hall bus with the rest of the bad kids and the bus leaves the courthouse.

"Is he gone now?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir, he is" said the DA. "That should do it for today"

"Case has been dismissed" said the judge.

Everyone are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. English Test

Diana, Nancy and Sue are getting ready to take an English test. They have already studied hard before the test as a matter of fact. They will be doing well on the test without cheating. They don't want to fail the test if they cheat. They would never miss a single question. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have our next test today"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "What test are taking?"

"We are taking an English test, Di" said Nancy.

"Did we study it?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we have studied hard"

"That is great, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

In class, they their teacher came in to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"We are having an English test today" said Mrs. Jean.

"I know that, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "We have studied hard before the English test"

"That's great, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "Here is the English test"

She gave the test to her students and they began doing it. Later, they turned their test in so the teacher can grade them.

"Not a bad test, Di" said Sue.

"We didn't miss a single question, Sue" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "If we miss a question, then we would fail the test"

"I don't want to fail the test" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "We always have to study before we take the English test"

"We can relax for a bit" said Sue.

"That sounds a good idea, Sue" said Diana.

"I hope that we can get a good grade" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana.

Their teacher began to grade the English test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school right now. They will have a fire drill as a matter of fact. When they heard the fire alarm, they will be evacuating the school and stays outside for a bit. They would not be going back inside until the drill ends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be evacuating from school during the fire drill.

"Not a bad test for us, Di" said Sue.

"We did a good job on our test" said Diana. "We have a fire drill today"

"I heard about that" said Sue. "Do we have to evacuate during the drill?"

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have to walk during the evacuation"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We will have to follow the rules during the drill"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "We can follow the students when left the school building"

They heard the fire bell ringing.

"All right, students, we have to evacuate now" said Mrs. Jean. "This is a fire drill"

The students left the classroom and began to evacuate the building.

"It's only a drill, girls" said Diana.

"I know that, Diana" said Sue. "We can see some other students as well"

They got out of school and went outside.

"We're outside out now" said Nancy.

"Yes, Nancy" said Diana. "We can't go back inside until the drill is over"

"That's what the teacher said, Di" said Nancy.

"Are the students out of the school building?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Principal Rodriguez. "Our fire drill is complete"

"Does that mean we are going back to our class?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Principal Rodriguez. "We have to walk slowly since we have a lot of students here"

They went back inside the school and walked slowly.

"That was a good fire drill, Di" said Sue.

"No student lies that there is a fire here" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "They would have been expelled"

They went back to their class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Tornado Drill

Diana, Nancy and Sue went back to the class after the fire drill. They will be doing the tornado drill as a matter of fact. It is where the bell will do one ding and the students will be going to the hall and will duck and cover. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the tornado drill.

"That was a good fire drill, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to do the tornado drill next"

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It's the one where the bell will do one dill and we go to the hall and duck and cover" said Diana. "That is how the tornado drill works"

"I never done that, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do one today"

"I hope we do good on the tornado drill, Di" said Nancy.

"We sure will, Nancy" said Diana.

They heard the bell did one ding.

"All students, time to head to the school hall" said Mrs. Jean.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

The students and the teachers left the classroom and going to the school hall.

"Remember, students, be sure to do duck and cover when the tornado comes" said Mrs. Jean. "This is only the drill"

"We know that, Mrs. Jean" said Diana. "We better do good in it"

The students and the teachers arrived at the school hall and saw Principal Rodriguez.

"Students, we are now at the school hall for the tornado drill" said Principal Rodriguez. "Please duck and cover when the tornado comes"

They did duck and cover and no tornado was here since this is only a drill.

"Thank you for duck and cover, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "The tornado drill is over and you can go back to class now"

The students are going back to their class.

"That wasn't a bad tornado drill, wasn't it, Di?" said Sue.

"I was scared a little, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went back to their class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Halloween

Diana, Nancy and Sue are having a Halloween party at school. They have brought their Halloween costumes from their house as a matter of fact. They are going to have a lot of fun at the party and the party has fun activities and Halloween treats. Principal Rodriguez and her staff decorated the Halloween stuff at the gym. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good Halloween party.

"Have a good day at school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "It's Halloween today and my mom let us to bring our costumes to school"

"That's nice of her, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can't have a Halloween party without our costumes"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

At class, they saw Mrs. Jean dressed as a princess.

"Hello, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I know that today is Halloween and the principal let us to bring our costumes with us"

"That is true, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"So, you're ready to the Halloween party?" Mrs. Read asked.

The students are saying yes at once.

"Let's go there" said Mrs. Jean.

At the Halloween party, the students entered the gym and Principal Rodriguez dressed as a cat went up to the stage.

"Happy Halloween, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "Today, we have a Halloween party"

"We know it, ma'am" said Diana.

"Yes, we can have a lot of fun" said Principal Rodriguez. "The party is underway"

The students are cheering for her. A little later, Diana and her friends are playing fun activities.

"Great party, girls" said Diana. "I am dressed as disgust"

"From Inside Out?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana.

"Good, because I am sadness" said Sue. "Joe is fear, Ben is anger and Pat is joy"

"I am the witch, Sue" said Nancy.

"Great costume" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have a great time at the Halloween party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Thanksgiving at Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting up in their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to church for Thanksgiving dinner as a matter of fact. They are going to behave at church during mass. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner at church.

"Good morning, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "It's Thanksgiving Day"

"I heard it, mom" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"We are going to church for Thanksgiving dinner" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you three should get dressed"

Diana and her friends got dressed and ready to go.

"Time to go to church" said Diana.

At church, Diana and her friends went inside and took their seats.

"Nice seats, Di" said Sue. "My little sister and little brother came with me"

"Same with us, Sue" said Nancy. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest went inside and the mass begins.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone" said the priest. "Today, we are going to have Thanksgiving dinner"

After mass, everyone came to the table and saw a turkey and lots of stuffing.

"Turkey is good, Di" said Sue.

"Nancy, is this the first time that your little sister came over here for Thanksgiving dinner?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "Bridget, make sure that you don't eat a lot of turkey"

"I sure won't, sis" said Bridget. "I can only eat for a bit"

"Same with you, Margaret" said Sue.

"All right, sis" said Margaret.

"Jean, don't eat the whole turkey" said Diana.

"I won't, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends began to eat Thanksgiving dinner. After that, they ate the turkey.

"That was a good turkey, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was" said Diana. "It was nice for the priest to come over for Thanksgiving dinner"

"I will like to thank everyone to come over our Thanksgiving dinner" said the priest. "Have a great day"

Everyone are leaving church and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Family Time at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at home with their family after Thanksgiving Day and Black Friday. They will meet them at the park as a matter of fact. They didn't go to shopping on Black Friday since it has a lot of people at the store. The girls will be going to the park with their parents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to the park to see your friends"

"it is family time, mom" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, they can meet us there"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her family are walking to the park.

"Sue and Nancy will meet us there, mom" said Diana.

"They sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

At the park, Diana sees her friends Sue and Nancy are sitting on the bench.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Great Thanksgiving last Thursday"

"Did you bring your siblings with you?" Diana asked. "I brought mine with me"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "Bridget and Margaret are going to play with your sister"

"That's nice of them, Nancy" said Diana. "Jean, Bridget and Margaret are here"

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

She went to play with Bridget and Margaret as in Jean.

"How was your day, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't do Black Friday shopping since it was packed there"

"It was a busy day for them" said Nancy.

"We will be going back to school soon" said Diana.

"Christmas is going to be here" said Nancy.

"I hope we can celebrate Christmas at home" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "I was in the naughty list for many years and I didn't get any presents"

"I hope you can get one soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Nancy in the Janitor's Closet

Diana, Sue and Nancy are back at school after their Thanksgiving break. They will have a good day at school as a matter of fact. They will be keeping an eye on the bully since they can be mean to them. They don't want to be locked such as in the locker or in the janitor's closet. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good day at school.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Back from our Thanksgiving break"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we had a good break"

"That is true, Sue" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

The girls went inside the class and took their seat.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you had a good Thanksgiving break"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We should do our assignments"

"Let's do it, Di" said Nancy.

A bit later, a bully kidnapped Nancy and took her to the janitor's closet.

"Di, look" said Sue. "The bully puts Nancy in the janitor's locket"

"We better freed her, Sue" said Diana.

They left their seats and told the janitor that Nancy was in the closet.

"The janitor says that the bully has the keys" said Sue. "Better tell the principal"

They told the principal and she told the janitor's key away from the bully.

"We better get Nancy out of the janitor's closet" said Principal Rodriguez. "She has no business to be in there"

"But the bully put her in there" said Diana.

"I am going to take him to the office, Di" said Principal Rodriguez.

She opens the door and freed Nancy.

"Are you okay, Nancy?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "The bully puts me in there"

"The principal will take care of him" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "Let's get back to class"

They went back to their class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Expelled and Arrested

The bully who puts Nancy in the janitor's closet is going to be expelled from school. He will put anyone in the janitor's closet and locked them in there as a matter of fact. The police will be there to take him to the juvie of course. They will arrest him and take him to juvie. Let's hope that the bully will be going to juvie.

"What am I doing in the office?" said the bully. "I kidnapped Nancy and put her in the janitor's closet"

He saw the principal came to her office and she talks to him.

"So, why did you put Nancy in the janitor's closet?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"Because I want her to stay in there" said the bully. "In fact, I won't let her to leave the closet"

"I had her out already" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why did you do that for?" The bully asked.

"Because it is not nice to locked the students in there" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are now expelled from school"

They throw them out of school. Then, he saw the police arrived at school.

"There he is" said one of the police officer.

They got off the car and arrested that bullying.

"So, did you put a student in the janitor's closet?" One of the police officers asked.

"I sure did" said the bully. "I wanted anyone to stay in the closet and won't be leaving in the closet"

"That is very rude to you, young man" said one of the police officers. "We are taking you to juvie"

"I don't want to go to juvie" said the bully.

"I'm sorry, young man, but you are going and that is final" said one of the police officers.

They arrived at juvie and locks the bully in his cell.

"So, you will never be able to leave this building sir" said one of the police officers. "We have a video camera here"

"But sir, I don't like this place" said the bully.

The police officers ignored him as they leave. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Juvenile Court

The bully who puts Nancy in the janitor's closet is now at the juvenile court. He will not be going anywhere doing the trial as a matter of fact. Everyone will be attending the courthouse for the trial and they'll have to be quiet during it of course. Let's hope that the bully stays at the courthouse during the trial.

"Where am I?" The bully asked.

"You are here at the courthouse for the trial" said the DA.

"What am I doing here?" The bully asked.

"We are going to do the trial for you putting a student on the janitor's closet" said the DA. "In fact, that is not nice for putting someone in there"

"I promised I won't do it again" said the bully.

"I am sorry but you keep doing it" said the DA.

Then came everyone else and the judge entering the courthouse.

"Young man, everyone else are here" said the DA. "So, you need to be quiet"

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today we are having a trial of this bully putting a student in the janitor's closet"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "He will not be able to put someone in the closet again"

"I have to agree with you" said the judge. "Now it's time for a trial"

"I have the video that we caught on camera" said the DA.

"Put it on so we can see it" said the judge.

"Okay, sir" said the DA.

He put the tape in and everyone saw the bully puts Nancy in the janitor's closet.

"Did you see it?" The DA asked. "He has put someone in the janitor's closet"

After the trial, the juvenile bus arrives at the courthouse.

"Young man, time for you to go to the juvenile hall" said the judge.

"But sir, I don't wanna to go to juvie" said the bully.

"Go to the bus or else" said the DA.

The bully went to the bus and left the courthouse.

"Thank you for attending today's trial" said the judge.

Everyone else are now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Back to Juvie

The bully who puts Nancy in the closet is getting to the juvenile hall with the other bad kids. He has been guilty by the judge as a matter of fact. He will not get any presents from Santa Clause as he puts him in the naughty list of course. Let's hope that the bully will go to juvie with the other bad kids.

"Young man, go to the juvie bus right now" said the DA.

"Why, sir?" The bully asked.

"Because it is not nice to put someone inside the janitor's closet" said the DA. "In fact, Santa is not going to give you presents"

"How come?" The bully asked.

"Because you're on his naughty list" said the DA. "Go to the bus now or else"

He went to the bus and the bus left the courthouse.

"Go ahead and a take a seat" said one of the bad kids.

"Okay, I will sit with you" said the bully.

He sat with one of the bad kids.

"We will arrive to juvenile hall, kids" said the bus driver.

"Okay, sir" said the bully.

At the juvenile hall, the bad kids got off the bus.

"Please do not run, kids" said the bus driver.

The bus then left the juvenile hall as the bad kids goes inside.

"Welcome to the juvenile hall, kids" said the security guard.

"Thank you, sir" said the bully.

"Quiet as I talk, young man" said the security guard. "We are going to take you to the cell where you kids go"

The bad kids began walking towards their cell. Then, the security guard began to lock all the cells.

"Now you stay in your cell and I don't want you to leave" said the security guard. "And you're on the naughty list from Santa Claus"

He left and the kids are locked in their cell.

"How long are we going to be here?" The bully asked.

"We are here forever" said one of the bad kids. "We are stuck here forever"

The bully and the rest of the bad kids will be locked in their cells. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Bad Kids Getting Charcoal

A lot of kids are staying in the juvenile hall. They will get a charcoal from the security guard as a matter of fact. They are being bad this year of course. They will get no presents from Santa Claus and they have bully a lot of students as they got expelled from school. Let's hope that that the bad kids will get a charcoal.

"These kids are bad today" said the security guard.

"They sure are" said the police. "They bullied a lot of kids"

"I can see that, sir" said the security guard. "In fact, they will get no presents from Santa"

"I agree with you" said the police. "The bad kids are asleep now"

"We better go home and we have their stockings" said the security guard.

"Good night" said the police. "We will see you tomorrow"

"Good night to you as well, sir" said the security guard.

Next morning, the bad kids are waking up in their bed and brushed their teeth. Then, they saw the stocking that the police have left them.

"Santa came here to get our presents" said one of the bad kids.

"I wonder what we got" said the bully.

They look under their stocking and they saw that it was a charcoal.

"Why did we get a charcoal?" One of the bad kids asked.

"Because you kids are bad" said the police. "I called Santa and he told me that you are getting a charcoal"

"Sir, I wanted to be on the nice list" said one of the bad kids.

"Sorry, young man, but you are staying on the naughty list for good" said the security guard.

"Does that mean no Christmas presents for us?" One of the bad kids.

"No, ma'am" said the security guard. "You and your friends have bully the students all over school"

"He is right, kids" said the police. "We don't want you to be on the nice list"

"And you will be staying on the naughty list" said the security guard.

The bad kids did not the charcoal. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Circumcised

The bully is going to be circumcised at the hospital. He will get no anesthetic at all as a matter of fact. The doctor will strap him naked of course. The bully didn't being circumcised naked as he rather keeps his clothes on. He will go to the hospital with his mom. Let's hope that the bully will be circumcised without any anesthetic.

"Young man, we are taking you to the hospital" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" The bully asked.

"Because you will be circumcised without anesthetic" said his mom. "In fact, you will be naked for that"

"But, mom, I rather want to wear clothes" said the bully.

"I'm sorry, young man, you will take off your clothes and that's final" said his mom.

The bully and his mom went to the car and drives to the hospital.

"Here we are, young man" said his mom. "We are at the hospital and you have to get naked when you go to the emergency room"

They went inside and they wait for someone to call out the bully.

"Remember, they will strap you after you get naked" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said the bully.

They saw the doctor came and calls for the bully.

"Young man, he is calling for you" said his mom.

He went with the doctor.

"So, how are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, doctor" said the bully.

"Great, young man" said the doctor. "Time for circumcised now"

"Will I wear clothes?" The bully asked.

"You will have to get naked and you won't get anesthetic" said the doctor.

The bully took off his clothes and the doctor straps him.

"Time to get you circumcised" said the doctor.

Outside, the bully's mom is waiting for her son to come out from his circumcised.

"Is your son circumcised today?" A woman asked.

"I don't know, ma'am" said his mom.

They saw her son came out being circumcised.

"Ma'am, your son is circumcised" said the doctor. "Have a great day"

The bully and his mom left the hospital and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Healing Naked

The bully has been circumcised by the doctor at the hospital. He will be healing naked at home as a matter of fact. He would not be wearing any clothes while healing of course. He will be staying in his room and his mom wants him to stay naked by the way. Let's that the bully will staying naked at home.

"Time to go home, young man" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said the bully.

They went to the car and drives back home.

"We are now back home, young man" said his mom.

"Should I wear my clothes when I'm healing?" The bully asked.

"You have to heal naked, young man" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" The bully asked.

"Because it's not comfortable to heal with your clothes on" said his mom.

He took off his clothes and he gave it to his mom.

"Thank you, young man" said his mom. "Go to your room now"

"I sure will, mom" said the bully.

He went to his room as he began to heal naked.

"Mom, why is he naked?" His sister asked.

"Because he is circumcised" said his mom. "In fact, he will not wear clothes until he heals"

"Okay, mom" said his sister. "He is grounded by the way"

"Yes, he is" said his mom. "He will be staying in his room"

"I don't walk around naked, mom" said his sister. "Besides, I am better than him"

"I know you are, honey" said his mom. "I locked the door so he won't leave his room"

"That is a good idea, mom" said his sister.

"Did our son get circumcised yet?" His dad asked.

"Yes, and he is healing naked at home" said his mom. "He is grounded for putting someone in the closet"

"That was very rude for him" said his dad. "He will not have dinner with us"

"Exactly" said his mom. "There will be no desserts for him as well"

"Our daughter is behaving and she will have dinner with us" said his dad.

They will have dinner without the bully. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Another Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at school from the winter break. They will have another fire drill as a matter of fact. They have already done the last fire drill earlier in the school year of course. They already remember what to do during the drill. They will be leaving the classroom and go outside. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are now back to school from our winter break"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a great day at school today"

"We sure will, Di" said Nancy. "We have another fire drill today"

"We already did that the other day" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "We are going to do it again today"

"We already know what to do during the fire drill, girls" said Diana.

"We will go outside as in evacuating the building" said Nancy.

"After that, we will go back inside" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and take our seats"

They went to their class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are having another fire drill"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, they heard the bell rung as it is time to evacuate the school building.

"Walk slowly, kids" said Mrs. Jean. "Do not run"

"All right, ma'am" said Diana.

The students evacuate the school building and went outside.

"Students, stay outside until the fire drill ends" said Mrs. Jean.

"I know that, ma'am" said Diana.

After the fire drill, the students began to walk back inside the school building.

"Another fire drill we have, Di" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't yell or anything"

"The kids didn't tell us if there is a real fire" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went back to their class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Another Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting to have another tornado drill. There will be a real tornado as a matter of fact. They have already done a tornado drill before of course. The girls will remember what to do during the tornado drill. They will go to the hall and duck and cover. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their tornado drill.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having another tornado drill"

"We have done that before, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do it again"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "But the tornado will be here this time around"

"I hope we can do good on that" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Attention, students, we are going to have another tornado drill today" said Mrs. Jean.

"We are preparing for it, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is right, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "We better go to the hall"

The students went to the hall for another tornado drill.

"Okay, students, prepare for another tornado drill" said Mrs. Jean. "And the tornado will be here soon"

The students duck and cover themselves. Then, the tornado passes by as the tornado drill began.

"Stay duck and cover, students" said Mrs. Jean. "The tornado is here right now"

"We know, ma'am" said Diana. "We are going to be okay"

"I hope so" said Mrs. Jean. "The tornado will be gone soon"

After that, the tornado is gone and the drill is over.

"That was a good tornado drill, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We did a good job on the tornado drill"

"Time to go back to class" said Sue.

The girls went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to take a pop quiz at school. They have studied for the pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their pop quiz of course. They don't want to miss a single answer, or they would fail the quiz. Let's hope that Diana and their friends will try to do good on their quiz.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a good drill such as the fire drill and a tornado drill"

"That is right, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we behave ourselves during the drill"

"We are having a pop quiz today, girls" said Nancy.

"We studied it before the pop quiz" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy.

"I studied it before the quiz" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Mrs. Jean has the quiz by the way"

"I hope she will give it to us" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class"

The girls went to class and took their seats.

"Welcome students, we are having a pop quiz today" said Mrs. Jean. "I will give them to you, so you can take it"

She gave the pop quiz to the students and they began during it. Later, the students return their pop quiz to their teacher, so she can grade them.

"We did not miss a single answer, girls" said Diana.

"We sure didn't, Di" said Sue. "We did good on the pop quiz"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "Besides, we are the best students in school"

"We can relax for a bit, girls" said Diana.

"That is a good idea, Di" said Sue. "It will be a while for our pop quiz to be graded"

"It is a great day at school for us" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are relaxing for a bit as their teacher grades the pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for the science test. They have been studying it for the test as a matter of fact. They will remember what to study of course. They will not be cheating during the test whatsoever. They would fail the test if they were cheating. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a science test today"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we studied for the test"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We are going to try to take our test hard"

"That way we don't have to be cheating" said Diana.

"We would fail the test if we do, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and they took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for your science test?"

"We did that, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the science test to her students and they began doing it.

"Students, don't forget that cheating is not allowed during the test" said Mrs. Jean.

After the science test, the students gave the test to Mrs. Jean, so she can grade them.

"Not a bad science test" said Sue. "Wasn't it, Di?"

"It wasn't, Sue" said Diana. "I am glad we didn't cheat the test"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy. "And we didn't miss a single question"

"We don't want to fail the science test" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "My parents would be upset at me If I do"

"Let's hope that won't happen" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are relaxing for a bit as Mrs. Jean grading the science test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Bad Girl Smoking

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They don't want to see the bad kids smoking in school of course. Smoking is not good for their health. Diana and her friends don't want to smoke whatsoever. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on bad kids smoking.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are ready for school today"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have some assignments to do today"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Morning, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"Students, I have some assignments for you to do" said Mrs. Jean.

"All right, ma'am" said Diana.

After that, Nancy wants to go to the restroom.

"Ma'am, can I go to the restroom?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, you can, Nancy" said Mrs. Jean. "Here's the hall pass"

She gave it to her.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Nancy.

In the girls' restroom, Nancy saw a bad girl smoking with cigarette.

"Stop now!" yelled Nancy.

"Why?" A bad girl asked.

"Because it causes cancer and we don't use tobacco" said Nancy.

"I can smoke whatever I want" said a bad girl.

Nancy yelled to the principal and the principal came.

"What is it, Nancy?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

She sees a bad girl smoking with a cigarette.

"Young lady, smoking is not allowed in school!" yelled Principal Rodriguez.

"Ma'am, I smoked everyday" said a bad girl.

"It doesn't matter, you are going to the office" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took that bad girl away.

"Nancy, you can use the restroom now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Nancy.

She pulled down her panties, sat on the toilet and urinating. Then, she flushed the toilet, washing her hands and went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Bad Boy Drinking Beer

Diana, Nancy and Sue are now going to school after that bad girl was expelled after she was smoking. They will keep an eye on more bad kids during school as a matter of fact. They don't like the bad kids doing bad things of course. Diana and her friends don't like to drink to beer. Let's hope that Diana and her friends finds some bad kids drinking beer.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left school and went to work.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The bad girl has been expelled today"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will not smoke at all"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "I hope that we won't see any smoking again"

"I hope not, Nancy" said Diana.

"We better get to class, you two" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

The girls went to class and they took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

They saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "We already saw a bad girl being expelled after smoking"

Later, Diana was going to the restroom after her assignment. She saw a bad boy a drinking beer. Then, a camera zooms in and we see Diana's emotions.

"Bad boy alert" said one of her emotions. "He can't be drinking alcohol"

"Stop drinking that!" yelled Diana.

"Why?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you're not old enough for it" said Diana. "I better tell the principal"

She told the principal and came.

"What is it, Di?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

She saw a bad boy drinking beer.

"Young man, you are not allowed to drink beer" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We don't drink beer at school" said Diana.

She took that bad boy away and Diana went to the restroom. Then, she came back and took her seat.

"What happened, Di?" Sue asked.

"That bad boy drank the beer" said Diana.

Diana and her friends will not be drinking beer in school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Bad Boy Expelled

A bad boy who drank beer has been taken to the principal's office. He will not be going to anywhere when the principal comes as a matter of fact. He will be expelled from school by the principal of course. Drinking beer is not allowed at school as the students are too young to drink it. Let's hope that a bad boy will be expelled from school by the principal.

"Where am I?" The bad boy asked. "Why am I doing at the principal's office?"

He is stuck at the principal's office for what he had done.

"I am not supposed to leave this office" said the bad boy.

He saw the principal enters her office.

"So, what did you do today?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was drinking beer" said the bad boy. "In fact, I can drink beer whatever I want"

"Young man, beer is not allowed at school" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why, ma'am?" The bad boy asked.

"Because it is bad for the kids" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Can I drink some more beer, ma'am?" The bad boy asked.

"No, you can't, young man" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why not?" The bad boy asked.

"Because you will be drunk, and I do not like it" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are officially expelled from school"

She threw him out of school.

"He is gone now" said Principal Rodriguez.

Then, she saw the police arrived at school.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where a bad boy is at?" The police asked.

"I threw out of this school, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thank you, ma'am" said the police. "We will look for him"

They began to search for a bad boy who drinks beer.

"Sir, I can see him now" said a police officer.

They arrested that bad boy and put him in a car.

"Why did you arrest me?" The bad boy asked.

"Because we saw you drinking beer, young man" said a police officer.

"You are too young for drinking beer" said another police officer.

They took that bad boy away. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Returning to Juvie

A bad boy who was expelled for being drunk at school is now getting ready to go the juvenile hall. He will have to go to the juvenile bus with the other bad kids as a matter of fact. He will not allow to leave the bus until they get to the juvenile hall of course. Let's hope that a bad boy will be going to the juvenile hall with the rest of the bad kids.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is coming to school" said his teacher.

"Why, ma'am?" A bad boy asked.

"Because the principal expelled you from school" said his teacher. "In fact, I am taking you to the juvenile bus"

"I don't want to go to the juvenile hall" said a bad boy.

"You are going there and that's final, young man" said his teacher.

They saw the juvenile bus arrived at school.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is here" said his teacher.

She grabbed his arm and walk towards the bus. Then, a bad boy let go of his teacher's arm.

"Ma'am, I don't want to go to juvie" said a bad boy.

She ignored him and took him to the bus with the rest of the bad kids.

"Take him away, sir" said his teacher.

The juvenile bus left the school and arrived at the juvenile hall.

"Here we are now, kids" said the bus driver. "The juvenile hall"

The kids got off the bus and went inside the juvenile hall.

"Well, we got a lot of kids coming here" said the security guard.

"I can see them now" said the other security guard.

"Kids, we are going to take you to your cell" said the security guard.

He sent them to their cell and locks it with his key.

"And stay in your cell and never come out" said the security guard.

"That security won't let us leave the cell" said a bad boy.

"I know that" said one of the bad kids.

A bad boy and the other bad kids are locked in juvie for good. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Criminal Records

The bully boy who is drunk is now at the juvenile hall. He will get criminal records by the police as a matter of fact. The police will send him to see his criminal records of course. He will not be leaving when he sees the criminal records by the way. Let's hope that a bully boy will be staying to look at his criminal records.

"I am stuck in juvie" said a bully boy.

"Same here" said one of the other bad kids. "In fact, the police won't let us get out"

"I could see that" said a bully boy. "The police is going to give a criminal record"

"I don't know what that is" said one of the other bad kids.

"Me either" said a bully boy.

They saw the police picked up that bully boy.

"Young man, come with us" said one of the police officers.

A bit later, the police are going to see a bully boy's criminal records. Then, they saw some crimes that a bully boy had done such as bullying kids, drinking beer and such.

"Young man, what did we tell you about drinking beer" said one of the police officers.

"I didn't do that on purpose, sir" said a bully boy.

"Well, alcohol is not good for your body" said one of the police officers.

"I can drink beer whatever I want" said a bully boy.

"You are not 21, young man" said one of the police officers. "We are taking the beers away from you"

"But I like drinking beers" said a bully boy.

"Not anymore, young man" said one of the police officers.

They took the beers away from that bully boy.

"We don't want to see you drinking more beers again" said one of the police officers.

They took him back to his cell and locks the door.

"Wow, the police took that bully boy's beer away from him" said one of the bad kids. "He could get drunk if he some more"

The rest of the bad kids won't be drinking beer as in they are too young to drink it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. House on Fire

Diana is now getting up in her bed and wakes up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be having breakfast with her mom as a matter of fact. She will be getting ready to go to school of course. Let's hope Diana will go to school to see her friends.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Come to the table to have breakfast with me"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana brought her backpack and she is ready to go to school.

"Time to go to school now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"All right, mom" said Diana.

On their way to school, they saw a fire broke out at the neighbor's house.

"Mom, look" said Diana. "There is a fire going on at the neighbor's house"

"That looks terrible, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I better call the fire department"

She called the fire department.

"Di, they are on their way now" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you will go to school late because of that"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

They saw the firetruck arriving at the scene.

"What's happening, ma'am?" The firefighter asked.

"Sir, the fire just broke out at the neighbor's house" said Mrs. Evans.

"We see it now, ma'am" said the firefighter. "The smoke is coming out of the house"

"That looks bad, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

"You two should go" said the firefighter. "We will take care of the fire"

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

The firefighters began spraying out of the fire with the hose. It could take up about ten minutes or so. Meanwhile, Diana's mom dropped off her daughter at school late.

"Thank you for dropping me off, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

"Bye, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

Her mom left school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Sorry I'm late for school because of fire"

They went to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Last Day of School

Today is the last day of school for Diana and her friends. They have done their assignments during their school year as a matter of fact. They will pass the school year of course. They have not failed a single assignment during their school. They got more A's than B's. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get out of school.

"Have a wonderful day at school today, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is our last day of school"

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have worked hard on our assignments"

"Yes, we did, Di" said Nancy. "Our teacher is going to give us our final grade"

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We have also passed the test"

"We didn't get to skip a single question, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats. Then, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today is our last day of school"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana. "She is going to give us our final grade"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue.

Later after lunch, their teacher gave the final grade report to her students.

"We have just passed our grade" said Diana.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "I'm glad that I didn't fail the grade"  
"Me either, Sue" said Nancy. "We would go back and start over if we do"

"I hope not, Nancy" said Diana. "We are the best students in school"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy.

Then, the bell rang, and the class has dismissed for the last time.

"Have a wonderful summer, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana. "We will miss you"

"See you later, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

All of the students got out of school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Yellowstone

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to pack their bags. They will be going to Yellowstone as a matter of fact. They already have their stuff ready of course. They will be going to Yellowstone on the private jet. They will have a great time in Yellowstone. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to Yellowstone with their family.

"Where should we go on Vacation?" Diana asked.

"How about we can go Yellowstone" said Sue.

"That is a great place" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "In fact, Yellowstone also has a geyser"

"That will be a good one" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Time to go to the airport now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

At the airport, Diana and her friends went to the private jet and went to their seats. Then, they put their seatbelts and the jet took off.

"We have a pillow and a blanket" said Nancy. "We will get to Yellowstone soon"

"It is going to be a good trip" said Diana.

Later, the girls woke up and saw Yellowstone outside of the window.

"Girls, look" said Diana. "We are in Yellowstone"

"We will be arriving in a bit" said Sue.

The private jet arrives at the airport in Cody, Wyoming and the girls got off the jet.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "We are at the Yellowstone National Park"

"This is a nice place, Di" said Sue. "Let's take a look at the geyser"

They went to the geyser and saw a lot of water coming out.

"That looks amazing" said Sue.

"Hopefully it won't erupt soon" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "We don't want that to happen"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "I do like to visit Yellowstone National Park"

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "It is the best place to visit"

"I can see a lot of animals here" said Sue. "They are nice, and the kids would not touch them"

The girls are having a great time in Yellowstone. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Supervolcano

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great time at Yellowstone National Park. They are going to talk about the supervolcano as a matter of fact. They have been studied about the supervolcano of course. The girls are spending the night in Wyoming. They are going back to Yellowstone to see that supervolcano. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look at the supervolcano.

"We are back now, girls" said Diana. "Back at Yellowstone"

"It is nice to come back to Yellowstone" said Sue. "Where did we spend the night at?"

"We stayed at Cody, Wyoming, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, it's nice to visit to Yellowstone"

"Why don't we go look around" said Nancy.

"Let's go, girls" said Diana.

They went to look at the geyser for a bit.

"Look, water is coming out" said Sue.

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "Look at the lava"

"It is a supervolcano, Di" said Sue. "We could see smoke coming out"

"Same here" said Diana. "We would get killed if the supervolcano was erupted"

"I hope that won't happen, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "We better not like it happen"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We have seen a supervolcano once"

"What is a supervolcano, Di?" Sue asked.

"A supervolcano is a large volcano that had an eruption of magnitude 8, which is the largest value on the Volcanic Explosivity Index" said Diana. "The means the volume of deposits for that eruption is greater than 1,000 cubic kilometers"

"I know Yellowstone is one" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and look at the Yellowstone Caldera"

They went there and looks at it.

"That is a nice place to see the Caldera" said Diana. "We can see the Yellowstone River"

"It is flowing through Hayden Valley" said Nancy. "Nice river to see"

"I could visit to Yellowstone again" said Sue. "It is a good place"

"We could a take a picture of them" said Diana.

She took a picture of Yellowstone National Park as well as the supervolcano. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Bully Boy in Yellowstone

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Yellowstone National Park. A local bully boy will say that the supervolcano will be erupted as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends didn't want that to happen of course. Everyone would die if the supervolcano erupted. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will take care of that local bully boy.

"I like going to the Yellowstone National Park" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Yellowstone is a best place to stay for us"

"I also saw the geyser" said Nancy.

"We have learned about that, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, that geyser is a supervolcano"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue.

They saw a local bully boy coming over.

"Di look" said Nancy. "The local bully boy is here"

"You three, the supervolcano will be erupting soon" said the local bully boy.

"It won't, young man" said Sue.

"Why not?" The local bully boy asked.

"Because, if it erupts, we would die" said Diana. "We don't want that to happen"

"Neither do I, Di" said Sue. "We would get burnt by ashes"

"That isn't good, Sue" said Diana.

"No, it isn't, Di" said Sue. "He wanted to happen"

"Look, he's going to the geyser" said Nancy.

"Let's following him" said Diana.

They stopped him.

"Why did you stop me?" The local bully boy asked.

"Because, we don't want you to have the supervolcano erupted" said Diana.

"Here comes the security guard" said Sue.

The security guard saw the local bully boy.

"Young man, what are you think you're doing?" The security guard asked.

"I wanted the supervolcano to erupt" said the local bully boy.

"Young man, we would get killed by ashes" said the security guard. "We are taking you away from the park"

They took him away.

"Is gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, he did, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to see him again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "He is mean"

"I'm glad the security guards took him away" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are now safe from that local bully boy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Looking at Bison

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Yellowstone National Park. They have stopped a local bully boy from the supervolcano being erupted as a matter of fact. They don't want that to happen of course. The girls are now going to hear about a bison. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will remember what a bison is.

"I am glad that a local bully boy is gone now, Di" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Hopefully that he won't show up again anytime soon"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "In fact, he could be mean to us"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "He is officially banned from the Yellowstone National Park"

"The security guard told us, Di" said Nancy.

"I didn't know they have one here, Nancy" said Diana.

"They do, Di" said Nancy. "They usually take care of us"

"Where do we go next?" Sue asked.

"How about we can look at the bison" said Diana.

"I never heard about that" said Nancy. "What is it about?"

"Bison are large, even-toed ungulates in the genus Bison within the subfamily Bovinae" said Diana.

"Oh, now I remember" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and look at it"

They went there and looks at the bison.

"Wow, I didn't know there's a bison at Yellowstone" said Sue.

"They are everywhere" said Diana. "We have never seen one before"

"Neither do I, Di" said Nancy. "Bison are very big here"

"They are always big, Nancy" said Diana. "I like going to the Yellowstone"

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "We couldn't come to Yellowstone without you"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "You girls are nice"

They saw more bison coming.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "More bison are here"

"Wow, Di" said Sue. "That's a lot of Bison"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "It is nice to look at them"

"Good day at Yellowstone today" said Sue. "We are having a good day"

"I know" said Diana.

The girls like to look at Bison. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Steamboat Geyser

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Yellowstone National Park. They have recently saw a lot of Bison as a matter of fact. They are now getting ready to see the steamboat geyser of course. It is another geyser that is located in the park. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go look at the steamboat geyser.

"Nice place to visit the Yellowstone National Park, girls" said Diana.

"We really love to go there with you, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Yellowstone is the best place for our vacation"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "Where should we go next?"

"How about we can go to the steamboat" said Sue.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and see one"

They went there and saw the steamboat geyser.

"That looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"Hopefully, it will be a good one" said Nancy.

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "The steamboat geyser looks really nice"

"I like going over there" said Sue.

"Me too, Sue" said Diana. "I am sure no one will make fun of the geyser"

"They would get banned as well, Di" said Sue. "Look, here geyser is coming out now"

They saw the steamboat geyser being erupted.

"Wow, that is a big one" said Sue. "It is a biggest geyser we have ever seen"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "It is a good thing that we are away from the geyser"

"Look, water is thrown more than 300 feet" said Nancy.

"That is a huge one, Nancy" said Diana. "It is also the world's tallest currently-active geyser as well"

"We don't want to get closer to the geyser" said Sue.

"We don't want that to happen, Sue" said Diana. "It could be dangerous"

"I see, Di" said Sue. "It is a good thing that nobody made fun of the steamboat geyser"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go now since we have been the whole time"

Diana and her friends are leaving the steamboat geyser. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Learning About Supervolcano

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Yellowstone National Park. They have saw the steamboat geyser as a matter of fact. They are going to learn about the supervolcano of course. Diana and her friends have already saw the supervolcano earlier in the trip. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will learn about the supervolcano.

"Great trip for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We have saw a lot of places today"

"Such as the steamboat geyser, the supervolcano and bison" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to learn about the supervolcano"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

They went back to the Yellowstone Caldera.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at Yellowstone Caldera"

"So, what do we learn today?" Nancy asked.

"We recently learned about the lava" said Diana.

"What else, Di?" Sue asked.

"We did learn where the caldera comes from" said Diana. "The lava hits the water made them boil"

"And then, the geyser came out" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "The geyser came out with lots of water"

"We have recently seen that, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to see anyone to tell the supervolcano to erupt"

"That won't happen, Nancy" said Diana. "They could get in trouble if that happens"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "I am glad that they are banned from the national park"

"Same here" said Diana. "Hopefully we won't come back again"

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "They could be mean to us"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "It shoots out a lot of rocks and ashes"

"We have learned about that as well" said Sue.

"You are right, Sue" said Diana. "We should step back whenever the supervolcano is erupted"

"We don't want that to happen, Di" said Sue. "They would be arrested"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "They won't showed up again"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "Great day at the park for us"

"It sure is" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are looking at the supervolcano. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Pool

After a long day at the Yellowstone National Park, Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to the pool. The girls had a great time at the park as a matter of fact. They have brought their swimsuits to wear of course. They won't be going swimming without their swimsuits. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the pool.

"Where do we go now, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about to the pool, girls" said Diana.

"That sounds like a great idea, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can't go to the pool without our swimsuits"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "I have them with me"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls are putting on their swimsuits.

"We are looking good in our swimsuit" said Diana.

"I can see my belly button, Di" said Nancy. "I am wearing a bikini.

"My belly button is covered, Nancy" said Diana. "Just like Sue"

"I can see that, Di" said Nancy. "Time to go to the pool now"

Diana and her friends left the room and went to the pool.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "The swimming pool"

"The pool looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and swim ourselves"

Diana and her friends got in and the water looks good for them.

"Good water in the pool, Di" said Sue. "I am glad that we didn't dive"

"You are right, Sue" said Diana. "Diving is not allowed in the pool?"

"Would we hit our head if we do so?" Nancy asked.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want that to happen"

"We never dive in, Di" said Sue. "And neither are my siblings"

"Same as mine" said Nancy. "We are a good swimmer"

"Some are not, Nancy" said Diana. "Some would be drowning"

"I don't even drown, Di" said Sue. "I wouldn't do that"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Good day in the pool"

Diana and her friends are having fun in the pool. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Bedtime

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go to bed. They have a great day in the pool as a matter of fact. They will put on their pajamas of course. It was a long day for the girls. They are getting tired as they have been spending the day at the Yellowstone National Park. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to bed.

"Good shower for us, Di" said Sue. "We had a lot of fun at the pool"

"Same for the Yellowstone National Park" said Diana. "In fact, it was a long day for us"

"It sure was, Di" said Nancy. "They have saw the supervolcano earlier"

"It was a nice one, Nancy" said Diana. "We are glad to be back from Yellowstone"

"Can we brush our teeth, Di?" Sue asked.  
"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "We need to get our teeth clean before we go to bed"

"We can't go to bed without brushing our teeth" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "It is important that we have to brush our teeth everyday"

"It is dark outside, Di" said Nancy. "We better do it before it's too late"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to have a bad breath"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I am good at brushing my teeth"

"We have never missed a spot, Sue" said Diana. "We wouldn't get plaque"

"You are right, Di" said Nancy. "Plaques are very bad"

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "We will always brush our teeth everyday"

"I am tired now, Di" said Sue. "I want to go to bed already"

"It's time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Another Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at school from their summer vacation. They had a great summer vacation as a matter of fact. They will have a pop quiz of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will try to good on their pop quiz. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Back to school from our summer vacation"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to visit the Yellowstone National Park"

"Yes, it was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time there"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "It is our first day of school"

"You are right, Sue" said Diana. "I had a wonderful time a Yellowstone"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"We are having a pop quiz today" said Diana.

"I hope we can do good on the quiz" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "How was your summer vacation?"

"It was great, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quizzes with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students.

"Students, you may begin" said Mrs. Jean.

The students began doing their pop quiz. Later, Diana and her friends are finished with it and turned them in to their teacher.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana. "That wasn't so hard"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the quiz if miss the one" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "It's important to do all the questions during the quiz"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Third Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have their third fire drill. They already done in their last school year as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do during the fire drill of course. They will have to walk outside with the students as they evacuate to the building. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana, "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a fire drill today"

"We have done that before" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do it again"

"We remember what to do, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, Nancy" said Diana. "We will evacuate the school building and walk slowly with the other students"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are going to have a fire drill"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

A little later, the students heard the fire alarm.

"Students, time to evacuate the school building" said Mrs. Jean.

They left the classroom and began evacuating the school building.

"Remember, do not run" said Mrs. Jean. "Walk slowly"

They exit the building and went outside.

"A lot of students are outside today" said Diana.

"I can see them now, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy. "Good thing that we didn't run"

"We would get hurt if we do" said Diana.

"We should stay outside for a few minutes" said Sue.

After a while, the students are now getting ready to go back inside the school building.

"The fire drill is over students" said Mrs. Jean. "Be sure to walk"

"Good fire drill, girls" said Diana. "We didn't do anything wrong"

"Time to go back to class" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Bad Boy Dies

A bad boy is now getting ready to be circumcised at the hospital. The doctor will be using local anesthetic as a matter of fact. The bad boy will be losing his blood when he circumcised. He had been expelled in middle school of course. He will not be leaving the emergency room during his circumcision. Let's hope that a bad boy will be dead after being circumcised.

"Young man, we are going to take you to the hospital" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were expelled from school" said his mom. "In fact, the doctor will be circumcised you"

"Will the doctor use any anesthetic?" A bad boy asked.

"Yes, young man" said his mom. "He will be using local anesthetic"

They went to the car and drives to the hospital. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior" said his mom.

"All right, mom" said a bad boy. "I am expelled from middle school"

"The principal took me that you were bullying the kids and making fun of them" said his mom.

"I don't want to do that again" said a bad boy.

"I'm sorry but I won't apologize you" said his mom.

They saw a doctor calling out to a bad boy.

"Young man, he is calling you" said his mom.

He went with the doctor to the emergency room.

"What have you been up lately?" The doctor asked.

"I was in trouble at school for bullying the kids" said a bad boy.

"That was very rude" said the doctor. "Time to circumcised you"

He cuts off that bad boy's genitals and he lost all his blood. Then, the bad boy has died.

"He is gone now, ma'am" said the doctor.

"I am going to miss him" said his mom.

"It's going to be okay" said the doctor. "We are cleaning up his blood"

His mom left the emergency room.

"See you later, ma'am" said the doctor.

She went back home from the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Bad Boy's Funeral

The bad boy's family are now getting ready for the funeral. The bad boy has died after losing all his blood when the doctor circumcised him as a matter of fact. He was getting local anesthetic of course. His mom, dad and his sister will be attending to the funeral. Let's hope that the funeral will be a good one.

"Our son has died today" said his mom.

"How did he die?" His sister asked.

"He was circumcised when he lost his blood" said his mom. "In fact, the doctor was using local anesthetic"

"That was sad, mom" said his sister.

"I know that, honey" said his mom. "We are going to miss him"

"Yes, we will" said his dad. "I am felt sorry for him"

"Same here" said his sister.

"I have set for the funeral already" said his mom.

At the funeral, the bad boy's family arrived at the funeral home and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said his mom. "The funeral for my son"

"Now, let's wait for everyone else to come to our funeral" said his dad.

They saw everyone else entering the funeral home and took their seats.

"Here comes the priest now" said his sister.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "Today, we are going to say goodbye to a bad boy who lost his genitals"

"We know that, sir" said his mom.

"Please quiet during the funeral" said the priest.

"Sorry, sir" said his mom.

"Now, let's continue" said the priest.

After the funeral, the hearse arrives at the funeral home and they took the casket with them. At the cemetery, the hearse arrived there, and they took out the casket as they are ready to bury it.

"Our thoughts and prayers of that bad boy and his family" said the priest.

They continue praying until the casket goes down while bury it.

"He is gone now" said his mom.

"He would be miss, ma'am" said the priest. "Our funeral comes to an end

Everyone leaves the cemetery and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Fourth Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have their fourth fire drill. They have recently done the last three fire drills as a matter of fact. They will prepare for their fourth one of course. They will remember what to do during the drill. They will be evacuating the school building with the other students. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their next fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Ready for another day of school?"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to have another fire drill today"

"We have done these before, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, we have, Di" said Nancy. "Let's get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"The fire drill is today, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Be prepare for the drill"

Later, they heard the fire alarm and the students are now leaving the class.

"Walk slowly, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Do not run and please refrain from using the elevator"

"We usually going downstairs" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

The students went outside and evacuate the school building.

"That's a lot of students outside, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw them, Nancy" said Diana. "We are doing a good job on our fire drill today"

"We sure are, Di" said Nancy. "Good thing that we didn't run"

"We would get hurt if we do" said Diana.

After a while, all the students are going back to the school building.

"Good fire drill for us, Di" said Sue. "We did follow the rules as the teacher said"

"You are right, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go back to class"

They went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Third Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having another tornado drill as a matter of fact. They did a good job on the last drill of course. They will remember what to do during the tornado drill. They will duck and cover at the school hall. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the tornado drill.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a tornado drill today"

"Yes, we do" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last drill"

"We were evacuated from the school building during the fire drill" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "We are having a tornado drill for today"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana. "Are we going to the school hall for it?"

"Yes, we are" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, the students left the classroom and went to the school hall as the tornado drill is about.

"Alright, students" said Mrs. Jean. "We are here at the school hall"

"What should we do here?" Diana asked.

"We better duck and cover ourselves when the tornado arrives" said Mrs. Jean.

They did so as the tornado drill begins.

"Good drill, girls" said Diana. "We are doing great"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "The tornado drill is important for us"

"We always duck and cover during it like we are having it right now" said Nancy.

Later, the tornado drill ends, and everyone got up.

"Great job, everyone" said Mrs. Jean. "That was a good drill"

"We did like you told us, ma'am" said Diana.

"Let's go back to class now" said Mrs. Jean.

The students went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Another Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to their science test. They have already come break from their Thanksgiving break as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last science test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studying it for the test"

"We did a good job on our last science test" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to do good on our science"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the science test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start doing your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"Alright, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard on it"

"We also come back from our Thanksgiving break" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We should rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park, girls" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It is cold outside today" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "I see the playground"

"Let's take our siblings there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends take their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sat on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want any kids to make of them"

"I'm using the swings, Di" said Jean.

"Should I push you to go high?" Diana asked.

"Yes, sis" said Jean.

Diana pushes her sister until she is tired.

"That was fun, sis" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Another great day today"

Diana went back to the bench with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. New Year's Eve Party

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have a New Year's Eve party. They will be counting down to the New Year as a matter of fact. They can't wait to have a New Year of course. They will say Happy New Year by the way. Everyone is invited for the party. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good New Year's Eve party.

"Today is New Year's Eve, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"It sure is, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I have invited my friends to come over"

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Did you decorate for the party?" Diana.

"I sure did, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I decorated at the living room"

"I just made a bowl of punch for us" said Diana.

"Don't forget to save some for your friends" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She saw her friends came over.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Just in time for the party"

"That's a nice decoration" said Nancy. "Is the New Year's Eve party stating?"

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana.

A little later, the countdown for the New Year is about to begin.

"Girls, it's almost midnight" said Diana. "We had a good party"

"We are also going to do a New Year's song" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "It's the countdown is on now"

"We have one-minute left until midnight" said Nancy.

"After that, we will say Happy New Year" said Diana.

"We get 30 seconds left now" said Sue.

"When the number ten comes out, we will countdown to ten" said Diana.

"Here it comes now" said Sue.

Diana, Sue and Nancy countdown to 0 and the fireworks goes off.

"Happy New Year, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We have arrived in the New Year"

"Can we sing that New Year song?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's all sing"

Diana and her friends bean to sing the New Year's song. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Fifth Fire Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have another fire drill. They did a good job on their last fire drill as a matter of fact. They will do it again of course. They will remember what to do during the drill. They will be evacuating the school building and will stay outside until the drill ends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a fire drill today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on our fire drill"

"We will evacuate during the drill" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher entering the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, they heard the fire alarm going off.

"Time to evacuate now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

The students are now leaving the school building.

"We better walk slowly and not running" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "It's important to do that during the drill"

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

The students are now exiting the school building.

"We are outside now" said Nancy. "We will stay here until the drill ends"

After the fire drill, the students are now going back inside the school building.

"Good fire drill, girls" said Diana. "We didn't do anything bad"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "We remember what to do during the drill"

"We better get back to class now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Another Science Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having another science fair project as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at school of course. They already know where the science fair is at. The science fair is located at the gym. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will visit the science fair.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The science fair is today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have saw a lot of projects on the last science fair"

"Let's hope that the next one will be a good one" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We can see some new ones as well"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends went to the gym for a science fair.

"That's a lot of students showing their science project" said Diana.

"Let's go look around, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went to look around until they saw a science project.

"I saw something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is electrolytes" said Diana.

"I have never heard about that" said Sue. "Let's look at it"

Diana and her friends are looking at the electrolytes project.

"That wasn't a bad project" said Diana.

"It wasn't, Di" said Sue. "It's nice to visit the science fair"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their hockey game. They have been practicing for their first game as a matter of fact. They will do good on their hockey game of course. The game will be held during school. They will be facing off against their opponents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a hockey game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our game"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "The game will be held during school"

"We will do good on our hockey game today" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are at the gym getting ready for their hockey game.

"It's almost game time, girls" said Diana.

"Here come our opponents now" said Sue.

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"I hope you have a good game" said one of her opponents.

"We sure will" said Diana.

The referee came with the hockey puck and Diana hits it as the game begins. Later, the clock is running at the game ties at 3.

"We need to hurry, Di" said Sue. "We don't have much time left"

"We got five seconds left before overtime" said Diana.

She hits the puck and score a goal.

"We won, girls" said Diana. "Right on time"

Their opponents are congratulating Diana and her friends for winning the game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will take their siblings there of course. Let's hope that that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"It's nice to visit the park, Di" said Nancy.

"I know that" said Diana. "Let's take our siblings to the playground"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the playground to dropped off her siblings.

"Enjoy at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sat on the bench.

"I like going to the park" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We don't want any bad kids to make fun of our siblings"

"I'm on top of the slide, Sue" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"I'm glad you liked the slide, sis" said Sue.

"Nice day at the park" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Smoking in the Bathroom

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They like to go to school of course. They will be keeping an eye on smoking in the bathroom. They don't like being smoke at all. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the students smoking.

"Have a great at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we like going to school every day"

"We better keep an eye on the students smoking" said Nancy.

"Why, Nancy?" Diana asked.

"Because smoking is not allowed in here" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, Jon went to the bathroom and saw a local bully boy smoking in there.

"What are you doing in here?" Jon asked.

"I am smoking" said a local bully boy.

"You can't smoke here" said Jon.

"Why not?" A local bully boy asked.

"Smoking is not allowed in here" said Jon.

He went to tell the principal about what the local bully boy did.

"Smoking in the bathroom?" Principal Rodriguez.

"Yes, ma'am" said Jon. "He did that at the boys' bathroom"

"I don't want him to do that again" said Principal Rodriguez.

A local bully boy came out of the bathroom and the principal took him away.

"I just saw a local bully boy smoking, girls" said Jon.

Diana and her friends didn't realize that a bully was smoking in the bathroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Bath After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back home from school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be taking a bath after school of course. They already know what to wash by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bath after school.

"Great day at school today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on that" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to take a bath after school"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue. "We better wait for the bell'

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over, girls" said Diana.

"Time to go home now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"Time for us to take a bath" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, got naked and went to the tub.

"Nice bath, girls" said Diana.

"We are born naked, Di" said Sue. "We have the body wash and the shampoo"

Diana and her friends are now washing themselves. They wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, girls" said Diana.

"We have also saw our vagina" said Nancy.

"Time to go brush our teeth now" said Diana.

The girls went to go brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

The girls went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Park is Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave the house.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"Nice visit at the park, girls" said Diana.

"We better bring our siblings to the playground, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have a great day at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sat on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We don't want any bad kids to make fun of them"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "That would hurt their feelings"

"Let's hope that will not happen" said Nancy.

They saw Diana's siblings playing with a seesaw.

"How is the seesaw, you two?" Diana asked.

"It is great, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Third Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will do good on the pop quiz of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"It was nice to take our siblings to the playground" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Alright then" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Park Chat

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park, girls" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice to visit the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We better dropped off our siblings"

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground with your friends" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"I like going to the park with you, girls" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide now, Di" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Jean.

"That is great" said Diana.

Her sister went to play with her friends.

"Good thing that the bad kids didn't make of them" said Diana.

"Great day for us" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Bath After Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take a bath together. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a good bath of course. They know what to wash during the bath by the way. They will wash their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are born naked"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We are looking at our vagina"

"We will not touch it at all" said Diana.

"We will not let that happen, Di" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy. "I took care of mine"

"Same here" said Diana. "We always wash it"

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to wash ourselves them"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves"

Diana and her friends are now washing themselves. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo as they washed their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"I like having a bath with you, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"No problem, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her friends are putting on their pajamas.

"I'm looking good with me pajamas" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "We better brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that you brush them good, girls" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Frog Dissection

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will be going to the science lab for the experiment as a matter of fact. The experiment that Diana and her friends will do is she frog dissection of course. They have never done the frog dissection before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do the frog dissection during science class.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a science class today"

"What are we going to do for science, Di?" Nancy asked.

"You will see, Nancy" said Diana.

"I was just asking, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the lab for their science class.

"What should we do today, ma'am?" Diana asked.

"We are going to do the frog dissection" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends lay the frog on its back, spread out its limbs, and pin them to the tray.

"Don't forget to cut the body" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends cut the frog's body.

"I see a lot of body parts, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Let's do the rest"

"Let's do it, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends did the rest what the teacher tells them.

"That was a hard work" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "But we did it"

Diana and her friends did a job at doing the frog dissection. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have worked hard on their assignments of course. They had a great day at the park on their last visit by the way. They will be taking their siblings to the playground. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park after school.

"Great day at school, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We never failed our assignments"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Let's wait for the bell now"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end, girls" said Diana.

"Time to go to the park now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go pick up our siblings, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends came to pick up their siblings and went to the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I like coming to the park" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Time to dropped off our siblings to the playground"

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Sue" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I don't want that to happen, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Baby Animals

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo today" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are entering it.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go see some animals, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to walk around until they saw a jaguar.

"I see something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a jaguar" said Sue. "The small ones are here"

"I saw it, Sue" said Diana. "They were born recently"

"They were born yesterday, Di" said Nancy.

"I didn't know that, Nancy" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said Nancy. "Let's keep looking at the animals"

They went to look at the tiger.

"I see a tiger, Di" said Sue.

"Baby tigers are here as well" said Diana.

"A lot of baby animals, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "It's nice to see them"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Tornado Watch

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the park. They are getting ready to go home as a matter of fact. There is going to be a tornado watch. Diana and her friends will remember what to do when the tornado comes. They will go to the basement and stay there until the storm passes. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the tornado.

"We like going to the park, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have been watching our siblings at the playground" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be going home in a few minutes"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to go back home.

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

"That was nice to go to the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana.

They went back home from the park.

"We are home now, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at the park, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"Can we see what's on TV, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana.

They went to turn on the TV.

"This is a weather report" said the anchorman.

"What is going on here?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure, Sue" said Diana. "Let's see what he says"

"We are going to have a tornado watch today" said the anchorman.

"That would be a bad one" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana.

"We will an update as soon it becomes available" said the anchorman.

Diana turns off the TV.

"We already know what to do during the tornado, Di" said Nancy.

"We will go to the basement until the tornado passes by" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better keep an eye on tornado"

"We are currently on the tornado watch right now" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are keeping an eye on the tornado. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. Third Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a science test. They recently saw the tornado watch as a matter of fact. They have been studying for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the science test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied for the test"

"We already saw a tornado watch yesterday, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We will always study before we take the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Fourth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They did a good job on their science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on the pop quiz of course. They have already remembered what to do during the pop quiz by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a science test yesterday"

"We did a good job on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We always study before the test"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay then" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on them.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"Not as good as the science test yesterday, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Park After Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be going to the park after school as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Diana and her friends already did their pop quiz by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at the park.

"Good pop quiz today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on the pop quiz"

"We did a lot of questions, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We never a skip a question"

"We would fail the quiz if we do, Di" said Sue.

"Let's wait for the bell now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end now, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are now walking around.

"The looks good today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I see the playground"

"Let's dropped off our siblings" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit down on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings now, Di" said Sue.

"We don't want to have the bad kids to make fun of them" said Diana.

"That will hurt their feelings, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it, sis" said Diana. "I hope you have fun"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Tornado Warning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having dinner at Diana's house. There is going to be a tornado warning as a matter of fact. They have been keeping an eye on tornado of course. They already know where to go by the way. They will be going to the basement when the tornado approaches. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the basement.

"Good dinner, Di" said Sue. "Thank you for inviting us"

"No problem, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed our dinner here"

"Your mom is good at cooking, Di" said Sue.

"She cooks dinner, Sue" said Diana. "I usually wait at my dinner"

They saw a weather report on TV.

"What is going on, Di?" Sue asked.

"Let's find out, girls" said Diana.

They went to watch the weather report.

"This is a weather report" said the meteorologist. "There will a tornado warning in our area"

"That can't be good, Di" said Nancy.

"Tornado is a bad one, Nancy" said Diana.

"Everyone will need to be safe during the tornado" said the meteorologist. "We will have an update as soon it becomes available"

Diana has turned off the TV.

"You heard what he said, girls" said Diana. "We are going to the basement"

Diana and her friends went to the basement and locks the door.

"How long are we going to be here?" Sue asked.

"Until the tornado passes by" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We can do some coloring books"

Diana brought out the coloring books and they colored them"

"I am coloring the rainbow, girls" said Diana.

"Don't forget to color them correctly" said Sue.

"I sure will, Sue" said Diana.

After that, Diana is getting tired.

"I am tired, girls" said Diana.

"I have the blanket and the pillow with me" said Nancy.

She gave it to Diana.

"Thanks, Nancy" said Diana. "You are now nice"

Diana is now laying down.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue. "Sweet dreams"

Diana went fast asleep as her friends are doing some other activities. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. Cleaning Up

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had an awful tornado warning of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends went to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"This place is a mess, girls" said Diana.

"We need to clean it up" said Sue.

"I see a trash can knocked over" said Diana.

"I can take care of that, Di" said Sue.

She picks up the trash can.

"I'm going to drop off our siblings at the playground, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana drops off the siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to help with her friends.

"I see some trash here, Sue" said Diana.

"I will pick them up, Di" said Sue.

She picks them up and throw it in the trash.

"I think the park looks clean, Di" said Nancy.

"We worked hard, girls" said Diana. "The park is now clean"

Diana and her friends did a good job at cleaning up the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. More Visit at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have recently cleaned up the mess of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are now walking around.

"The park looks clean today" said Sue.

"We cleaned it yesterday, Sue" said Diana.

"Let's drop off our siblings at the playground" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"The weather looks good, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide, sis?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis' said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked the slide, sis" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Jean.

"We are having a great day today, girls" said Diana.

"We sure are" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having fun at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. Mean Substitute Teacher

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a substitute teacher of course. They have never had a substitute teacher at class by the way. It will be a mean elderly woman. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"I can't wait to see our favorite teacher" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "She is nice of us"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for now"

They saw the substitute enter the classroom.

"That's not Mrs. Jean, Di" said Sue.

"It isn't, Sue" said Diana. "She is a mean elderly woman"

"I don't like her, Di" said Nancy.

"Quiet, you three" said the substitute teacher. "You got some assignments to do"

The substitute teacher gave the assignments to the students and they start working on it.

"I think that substitute teacher is bad" said Sue.

"She made fun of us" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep working"

After that, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to the substitute teacher.

"Are you finish?" The substitute teacher asked.

"We did, ma'am" said Diana. "We better go back to our seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"I hope we don't want to see that mean teacher again" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Substitute Teacher Fired

The mean substitute teacher is at Diana's class. She will be fired from school as a matter of fact. Diana, Sue and Nancy do not like that substitute teacher at all of course. The mean substitute teacher is making fun of the students by the way. The students also hated that teacher. Let's hope that the mean substitute teacher will be fired from school.

"Can you please let us go to the restroom?" Diana asked.

"I will not, young lady" said the mean substitute teacher.

"Why not, ma'am?" Sue asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to go anywhere" said the mean substitute teacher.

"We really wanted to go to the restroom" said Diana. "In fact, our teacher let us to go there"

They saw Principal Rodriguez came.

"What is going on in here?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"The mean substitute teacher won't let us go to the restroom" said Nancy.

"I will take care of that elderly woman" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said Principal Rodriguez. "You can go to the restroom now"

Diana and her friends are now going to the restroom.

"Come to my office right now, ma'am" said Principal Rodriguez.

At the principal's office, the mean substitute teacher is sitting down waiting for the principal.

"Where am I?" The mean substitute teacher asked. "What am I doing in here?"

"What did you do today, ma'am?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was making fun of the students" said the mean substitute teacher.

"That is very rude of what you did, ma'am" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I also don't want the students to leave the classroom" said the mean substitute teacher.

"You are officially breaking the rules for our school" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I did not, ma'am" said the mean the substitute teacher.

"I'm sorry but you are fired" said Principal Rodriguez. "I already called the police"

They saw the police arrested the substitute teacher and took her away.

"Is she gone now, ma'am?" Her assistant asked.

"Yes, she is" said Principal Rodriguez. "I will not see her again"

Principal Rodriguez and her assistant went back to work. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a bath. They saw the substitute teacher being fired and got arrested as a matter of fact. They will be having a good bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Nice water" said Sue.

"It feels good, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I can see my boobs and vagina"

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "The mean substitute teacher is fired from school"

"I heard that, Sue" said Diana. "She was also arrested by the police"

"I don't want to see her again" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "I have the body wash and the shampoo"

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to the girls and they put them on.

"How do I look in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"They look good, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

After they brushed their teeth. Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Earthquake Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for an Earthquake drill. They have done a good job on their last drill as a matter of fact. They also had a good bath of course. They will remember what to do by the way. They will be going under the desk until the drill ends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the Earthquake drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an Earthquake drill today"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last drill"

"Which drill did we took last?" Nancy asked.

"We did the fire drill, Nancy" said Diana.

"Now, I remember" said Nancy.

"We better get to class now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, the students are now going under the desk.

"The Earthquake drill is about to start, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Stay under your desk"

"How long are we going to be under the desk?" Nancy asked.

"Until the Earthquake drill ends, Nancy" said Diana.

"We are doing great so far, Di" said Sue.

"Let's stay under the desk for a while, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

After the drill, Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Did you enjoy the drill, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"That is great, girls" said Diana.

"The Earthquake drill wasn't so bad at all" said Sue.

Diana and her friends did a good job on the Earthquake drill. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. Learning About Hurricanes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to learn about hurricanes. They did a good job on the Earthquake drill as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day of school of course. They will be learning about weather by the way. They knew about the weather such as snow, rain and a tornado. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will learn about hurricanes.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we will be learning about hurricanes"

"We did a good job on the Earthquake drill yesterday" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We know about all kinds of weather"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, the students got out the weather book and opens it.

"Turn to page 73, students" said Mrs. Jean.

The students went to that page.

"What is page is about?" Sue asked.

"This is about hurricanes, Sue" said Diana.

"I get it" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Diana.

"We know one hurricane was bad" said Nancy.

"Which one?" Diana asked.

"It is hurricane Katrina" said Nancy.

"That is bad" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "It hit New Orleans"

"It is much worse than hurricane Sandy" said Sue.

"It cost about a billion dollars to fix the damage" said Diana.

"Now we know what hurricane is" said Sue. "It is about the one with strong storms and big wind"

Diana and her friends have learned about hurricanes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. Learning About Electricity

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go school. They have recently learned about hurricanes as a matter of fact. They will be learning about electricity of course. They already knew what hurricane is by the way. They will be reading an electricity book during class to study it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be learning about electricity.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready to go to school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been learning about hurricanes"

"We knew that hurricane is a big storm" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We can't wait for our summer break soon"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, the students got the electricity book and opened it.

"Turned the page to 44" said Mrs. Jean.

"What is that about, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is about how to save electricity, girls" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue.

"It says to save electricity, you must turn everything off" said Diana.

"Does that mean we have to turn off the electricity when we are not using it, Di?" Nancy asked.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "That is an important thing to do"

"Now we know what to do with the electricity" said Sue.

"We would not be wasting an electricity" said Diana.

"I would not do that, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "We will remember what to do with electricity"

Diana and her friends have learned about electricity. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. Talking at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school yesterday of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"Nice weather today, girls" said Diana.

"I see a playground, Di" said Nancy. "Let's drop off our siblings"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings now" said Diana.

"The bad kids could make fun of our siblings" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "They make their feelings hurt"

"I need help with the swing" said Jean.

Diana went to the playground and pushes the swing a few times.

"Thanks, sis" said Jean.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. More Park Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going back to the park as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on their siblings of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are now walking around the park.

"The weather is good today, Di" said Sue.

"We can drop off our siblings at the playground" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"I like going to the park with you girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "It is sunny today"

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. Summer Camp Starts

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a summer camp as a matter of fact. They will have a great day there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at summer camp.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends saw the bus arrived outside.

"The bus for our summer here, girls" said Diana.

"We better load the bus, Di" said Sue.

"Have fun at camp, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Diana and her friends loaded the bus and enters it. Then, the bus leaves Diana's house.

"I can't wait for our summer camp" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I see Mrs. Jean"

"Same for our principal" said Diana. "They are the chaperones"

"Hopefully we will have fun at the summer camp" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

They saw the bus arrived at Camp God.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"It this Camp God?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "We better unload the bus"

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are unloading the bus.

"Did we get everything?" Nancy asked.

"We sure did, girls" said Diana. "There is nothing left on the bus"

Diana and her friends enter the camp as the bus leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. Arts and Crafts at Camp

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at camp. They will be having the arts and crafts class as a matter of fact. They are a lot of activities to do at camp of course. Diana and her friends will be having a great day by the way. They don't want to make a mess during the class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing some arts and crafts.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day here"

"There a lot of activities to do here, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"What are we going to do today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can do some arts and crafts here" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the arts and crafts cabin.

"I see a lot of friends here, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "They are doing some paintings and drawings"

"I can see some of our friends doing sculptures" said Diana.

"They look nice, Di" said Sue. "Do you have any paint?"

"I sure do" said Diana.

She gave it to Sue.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Now I can start painting"

Sue begins to paint a picture.

"I am coloring the sun" said Diana.

"Is that a coloring book?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it is, Nancy" said Diana. "They have a lot of them"

Nancy got the coloring book and began coloring.

"Make sure you got the right crayons" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Sue finished painting.

"I am done now, girls" said Sue.

"What did you paint, Sue?" Diana asked.

Sue showed her friends that she painted a picture of a rainbow.

"That looks nice, Sue" said Diana.

"Did you like it, girls?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have done a lot of arts and crafts. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. More Animals at Petting Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the petting zoo as a matter of fact. They had fun at camp of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the petting zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the petting zoo" said Diana.

At the petting zoo, Diana and her friends are now walking around.

"The weather looks good today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go look for some animals"

Diana and her friends went to look for some animals until they found one.

"I found one, girls" said Diana.

"Is that a sheep, Di?" Sue asked.

"It sure is" said Diana. "Touch him"

Her friends touched the sheep.

"Good thing that sheep didn't bite us" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find another animal"

Diana and her friends went to look at the rabbits.

"More rabbits are here, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot, Di" said Sue.

"They brought them recently, Sue" said Diana.

"These rabbits look cute" said Sue.

"Just touch them, girls" said Diana.

Her friends are touching the rabbit.

"That is nice to see them" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the petting zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. Return to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will have a great day there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are now getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is about 80 degrees outside" said Diana.

"I see a playground here, Di" said Sue.

"Let's drop off our siblings there" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have a great day at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jean" said Diana. "Go play with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's find an animal"

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found one.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a cub, Di" said Sue.

"It is a little version of the lion" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"They look cute, girls" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends continue to look around until they found another one.

"I see some penguins, girls" said Diana.

"I know where they come from" said Sue.

"They are coming from Antarctica, girls" said Diana.

"They live during the weather" said Sue.

"They don't like the heat, girls" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Great day today"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Soccer

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to play soccer as a matter of fact. They will be playing with their siblings of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good soccer game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelet for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park to play soccer" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are about to play soccer with their siblings.

"Ready to play?" Sue asked.

"I sure am" said Diana.

She puts the ball in the center and Sue kicks it first.

"We are underway" said Sue.

"We need to get a goal before our siblings do" said Diana.

Sue passes the ball to Diana.

"I'm about to score a goal" said Diana.

She kicks the ball and scores a goal.

"Good kick, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep playing"

Diana and her friends continue to play soccer until they win.

"Great game, sis" said Jean.

"Thanks, Jean" said Diana. "You did your best"

"Anytime, Di" said Jean.

"Keep practicing playing soccer" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

"Time to go home now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from their soccer game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. Soccer Game Ends

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good soccer game. They are currently playing against their siblings as a matter of fact. They are in the lead of course. They are having a good game by the way. The score is 2 to 1. They will win the game after the time is up. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will win a soccer game.

"This is a good game, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"What is the score right now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is 2 to 1" said Diana.

"We still have time left" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Our siblings can try to score again" said Sue.

"We can try to block their goal" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Their siblings are about to take a tie.

"Here comes the kick" said Jean.

She kicks the ball and Diana caught the ball.

"I got the ball" said Diana.

"Way to go, Di" said Sue. "That is a good catch"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep playing"

After a few more minutes, Diana and her friends have won the soccer game.

"We won the soccer game" said Sue.

"The final score is 2 to 1" said Diana.

"We barely took the tie, sis" said Daniel.

"They did a great job as well" said Sue.

"Do you have some water, sis?" Jean asked.

"I sure do, Jean" said Diana. "Here you go"

Diana gave her siblings some water.

"The bottle water looks cold" said Jean.

"It was a warm weather today, sis" said Diana.

"It is about 82 degrees outside" said Sue.

"It is a little hot outside" said Diana.

"Can we go home now, sis?" Jean asked.

"Sure, Jean" said Diana. "We better go now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to see you here"

"See you later, girls" said Diana.

"Bye, Di" said Nancy. "We will see you tomorrow"

Diana and her friends went back home from the soccer game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Fireworks

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to see fireworks at the park as a matter of fact. Today is the Fourth of July of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go see the fireworks.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Happy Fourth of July"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"I am making the American Flag version of pancakes" said Mrs. Evans.

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

Later at night, Diana and her friends are in the park.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Everybody is getting to see the fireworks, Di" said Sue.

"I hope the fireworks will be good" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the fireworks show has begun.

"It is starting now, girls" said Nancy. "There is one at Washington, D.C."

"Nice to see the fireworks there, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of fireworks here, Di" said Sue.

They saw more fireworks in the city.

"That is a lot, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sure" said Diana. "This is a good one so far"

"It's time for the ending now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the last few fireworks going off.

"It is over now, girls" said Diana.

"That was a good one" said Sue. "Time to go home"

Diana and her friends are going back home from the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. Back to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day yesterday of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice visit at the park today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "There is a playground here"

"Let's dropped our siblings, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is great, sis" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. Breakfast

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to have breakfast as a matter of fact. They will be eating at the dining room of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy their breakfast.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am about to make breakfast"

"What are you making today?" Diana asked.

"I am making waffles for breakfast" said Mrs. Evans.

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Will you call out your friends when they are ready?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "They usually eat breakfast everyday"

"That is nice of them, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "They had breakfast at home"

"The waffles smell good right now" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Breakfast is almost ready"

"My friends are upstairs right now" said Diana.

"Waffles are done now, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Call your friends now"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

They are now eating waffles.

"They looked delicious, Di" said Sue. "Did your mom made them"

"She sure does, girls" said Diana. "She usually makes breakfast everyday"

"That's nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"Did you girls have breakfast?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "I am about to clean the dishes"

Mrs. Evans takes the dishes to the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting us to have breakfast, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, Di" said Diana. "Let's rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed waffles for breakfast. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. Visiting the Park

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to go to the park. They have recently eaten breakfast as a matter of fact. They had waffles for breakfast of course. They will be having fun at the park by the way. Her siblings can play at the playground with their friends. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be going to the park.

"That was a good breakfast, sis" said Jean.

"It sure was, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, mom did a great job at making breakfast"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Daniel.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going today, Di?" Jean asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her siblings are walking around the park.

"This is a good idea to go to the park, sis" said Jean.

"Nice weather today, you two" said Diana. "I see my friends now"

They saw Diana's friends entering the park.

"My friends are here, you two" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "How are you doing today?"

"We are doing good, Di" said Nancy.

"That is good, girls" said Diana.

"What can we do today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can drop off our siblings at the playground" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have a great day at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, you two" said Diana.

"We know that, Di" said Sue.

"The bad kids can make fun of our siblings" said Diana.

"I am on the swing, sis" said Daniel.

"Need me to push you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, sis" said Daniel.

Diana went to push Daniel on the swing for a few times.

"Thanks, sis" said Daniel. "That was a good one"

Diana went back to the bench with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. Library

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the library as a matter of fact. They had a great at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the library.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the library" said Diana.

At the library, Diana and her friends went inside.

"I see a lot of books here, Di" said Sue.

"We have to be quiet while we are here, girls" said Diana.

"We know that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to bring some books.

"We can read the books, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now reading the books.

"This book looks good, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you like the books, girls" said Diana.

"We can check the books out, Di" said Sue.

"Let's get in line now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line to check out a book.

"Are you three checking out a book?" The librarian asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana.

The librarian scans the books and gave them to Diana and her friends.

"See you later, you three" said the librarian.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the library. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. Amusement Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to an amusement park as a matter of fact. They have a lot of rides there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the amusement park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the amusement park" said Diana.

At the amusement park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today" said Diana.

"Our siblings didn't go with us" said Nancy.

"They aren't tall enough for some rides is why" said Diana.

"There is a Ferris wheel" said Sue.

"We can go there, girls" said Diana.

"Let's get in line now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went on the Ferris wheel.

"We better stay in our seats, girls" said Diana.

"The door is also closed, Di" said Sue.

The Ferris wheel starts to move as Diana and her friends are going up.

"This is a nice view here, Di" said Nancy.

"I see a roller coaster" said Diana.

"Several of our friends are in it" said Sue.

"We are high now, girls" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the amusement park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. Three Rides

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the amusement park. They have already gone to the Ferris wheel as a matter of fact. They are having a great day so far of course. They will be going to three rides as the amusement park by the way. They will be wait in line before they can get on. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be getting on three rides at the amusement park.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"We have recently gone to the Ferris wheel" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"There are a lot of rides here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Nancy asked.

"There is a roller coaster, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the roller coaster.

"The ride is about to start now, girls" said Diana.

The roller coaster goes up and comes down as the girls screams.

"This is going fast, Di" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends have gotten off the ride.

"Which ride next, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about the carousel" said Diana. "Our siblings will like it"

Diana and her friends went to the carousel.

"I will hold you, sis" said Diana.

The carousel rotates, and the ride begins.

"Good to see our siblings the horse" said Sue.

After the carousel, Diana and her friends went to a log ride.

"Hop on, girls" said Diana.

The ride begins as the log moves.

"There are a lot of here, Di" said Sue.

The log went up and goes down as Diana and her friends get wet.

"That was a big slide" said Diana.

"I am kind of wet now" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have gotten the log ride.

"We have gone to three rides, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the amusement park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. New Beauty Shop

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to the beauty shop as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a beauty shop.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the beauty shop" said Diana.

At the beauty shop, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks new, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"When did it opened, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It opened this week, girls" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana.

"Can we look around, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to walk around until they buy a shampoo.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"You got the shampoo, Di" said Sue. "We better get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line to pay the shampoo.

"Nice to visit the beauty shop, Di" said Sue.

"I will pay it with my money, girls" said Diana.

She pays the shampoo with her money and leaves the beauty shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. Zoo with the Siblings

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will bring their siblings with them of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo with their siblings.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"We have our siblings ready, Di" said Sue. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Jean. "Thank you for bringing us here"

"No problem, sis" said Diana.

"Let's see what we can find" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found one.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"That is an aardvark, Di" said Nancy.

"I have never seen one before" said Jean.

"Me either" said Daniel.

"We got them recently" said the zookeeper.

"This is the first time where we get to see the aardvarks, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of them, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look at another animal.

"Right here we have giraffes" said Diana.

"Their neck looks long, Di" said Jean. "They have reached some leaves from the tree"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church as a matter of fact. They will bring their siblings there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today" said Diana.

At church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for bringing us, Di" said Daniel.

"Anytime, you two" said Diana. "Let's have a seat"

Diana and her friends went to their seat.

"Here comes the priest now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Please stand as we are about to pray"

Everyone has gotten up and they pray.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" said the priest and everyone else. "Amen"

"Let's begin the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"That was a good mass, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that we have listen to the priest" said Nancy. "Time to go home now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. School Open House

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have an open house at school. The open house is about two hours long as a matter of fact. The event will be held at the institution of course. They will be having new teachers and classes by the way. They have never had an open house at school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will watch an open house at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is an open house"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have registered for this school year"

"What is an open house?" Nancy asked.

"It is an event held at an institution where its doors are open to the general public to allow people to look around the institution and learn about it" said Diana.

"Now I remember, Di" said Sue.

The doors are now opened.

"The doors are opened, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and look around" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside and look around.

"This place looks amazing" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"We can meet new teachers and have new classes" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "I see a computer class"

"That is a good one, Di" said Nancy. "We can take that class"

"That is a good idea, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find another class"

Diana and her friends continue to look around until they found another class.

"I found another class, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is biology, Sue" said Diana.

"We can take that class, Di" said Sue.

"I can also see a new teacher" said Diana.

"She is nice, Di" said Nancy.

"It is nice to look around here, Di" said Sue.

"We have a lot of class to pick" said Diana. "We can also meet new teachers"

Diana and her friends are enjoying the open house at school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. Second Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next hockey game. They have practicing for it as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last game of course. They will meet their opponents at the gym by the way. The game will be held during school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play their next hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a hockey game today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for the next game"

"We are about to get ready for our next game" said Nancy.

"It will be held during class, girls" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day today"

Later at the gym, Diana and her friends are getting ready for their next hockey game.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our first hockey game of the year"

"I see our first opponents, Di" said Sue.

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"Ready to play, you two?" The referee asked.

"We are, sir" said Diana.

"Alright, then" said the referee.

He put the hockey puck down and Diana hits it first.

"We are under way" said Sue.

Their opponents took the hockey puck away from Diana.

"I am about to score first" said one of her opponents.

Diana took the puck away from them.

"Not if I get there first" said Diana.

She shoots it and scores.

"Great shot, Di" said Sue. "We are now 1-0"

Diana and her friends are continuing to play hockey. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. Another Bully in School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They are going to have a great day of school as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the bully of course. They have won their hockey game by the way. They don't like someone being bullied. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the bully.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have won the hockey game yesterday"

"It was a good game, Di" said Nancy.

"We have played hard" said Diana.

"We better keep an eye on a bully" said Sue.

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because local bullies are everywhere" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, a local bully girl is bullying Diana and her friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" A local bully girl asked.

"We are about to have lunch" said Diana.

"I don't want three of you to go anywhere" said a local bully girl.

"But I am getting hungry already" said Sue.

The principal saw a local bully girl bullying Diana and her friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I am bullying the girls, ma'am" said a local bully.

"Stop now" said Principal Rodriguez.

She released Diana and her friends from that bully.

"Are you okay, girls?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"We are, ma'am" said Diana.

"Just go to lunch, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

Diana and her friends went to lunch as the principal took the bully away. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. Park Time

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be bringing their siblings with them of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny outside, girls" said Diana. "We can drop off our siblings at the playground"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We will keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I see our siblings are playing in the seesaw" said Nancy.

"How is the seesaw going?" Diana asked.

"We are having fun, sis" said Daniel.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. Library Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the library today as a matter of fact. They can look for a book of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be checking out a book.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the library" said Diana.

At the library, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"There are a lot of kids here, Di" said Sue.

"We can look for some books" said Diana.

"That is a good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have brought out some books.

"We can read some of the books, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We do not want to have an overdue"

"I usually returned the book before the due date" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "We can finish the book at home"

Diana and her friends went in line to check out the book.

"Are you here to check out a book, you three?" The librarian asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana.

The librarian checks out the books and gave it to Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. First Day of School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great summer as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to school of course. They have been registered for the class by the way. They will be having their good school year. They will be seeing their teachers as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy their first day of school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, DI" said Sue. "Today is our first day of school"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed our summer"

"We haven't been to school in a long time" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have registered for new class"

"We can also meet some teachers" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "We welcome you back to school"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"I hope you have a wonderful summer, students" said Mrs. Jean. "You can learn about new things"

"Like what, ma'am?" One of the students asked.

"Like when you were doing English" said Mrs. Jean.

"As well as math" said one of the students.

"There are a lot of things at school this year, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I really want you to be on your best behavior this year"

"Hopefully we can get good grades than we got last year" said one of the students.

"Nice to come back to school, girls" said Diana.

"It is nice to see our teacher" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are enjoying their first day of school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. School Play Auditions

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be doing a school play auditions as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed their first day of school of course. The school play auditions will be held during class by the way. Diana and her friends have participated for the play. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their school play auditions.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a school play audition today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day on our first day of school"

"When is the school play audition, Di?" Nancy asked.

"During class, Nancy" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Nancy.

"Now you do" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later at the auditorium, Diana and her friends are getting ready for their auditions.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"There are a lot of students, Di" said Sue.

"They are getting ready for their auditions" said Diana.

"I saw them, Di" said Sue.

"We will listen what the director says, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have begun doing their play auditions.

"Remember what I say, girls" said the director.

"We will try our best, sir" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends did a good job.

"Great job, girls" said the director.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana. "We did good"

Diana and her friends did a good job on their play auditions. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. First Day of Practice

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They did a school play auditions as a matter of fact. They did a good job on that of course. They will be having a first day of the school play practice by the way. They will be trying to do their lines. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their first day of practice.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is our first day of practice"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our school play auditions"

"We already know when is the first day of the school play practice" said Nancy.

"It will be held during class" said Diana.

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day"

Later, Diana and her friends went to the auditorium.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Our first day of practice" said Sue.

"There you are, girls" said the director. "You are just in time"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said the director. "Come to the stage"

Diana and her friends came up on stage.

"Remember what I say, girls" said the director. "This is the first day of practice"

"Ready, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Sue.

"Action!" shout the director.

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished their first day of practice.

"That is all the time we have, girls" said the director. "You did a good job today"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the auditorium. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	113. Movie Theater

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a movie theater to see a movie as a matter of fact. They haven't been to the movies of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the movie theater.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the movie theaters" said Diana.

At the movie theater, Diana and her friend went inside.

"Here are we now, girls" said Diana. "I have got the tickets already"

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

"Let's get in line to get some snacks" said Diana.

They went to get some snacks for the movie.

"I have got some medium popcorn and some candy" said Diana.

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue. "It's almost time for the movie to start"

Diana and her friends went to the auditorium as the movie starts.

"I have the cell phone turned off, girls" said Diana. "We should be quiet"

After the movie, Diana and her friends have exited the movie theater.

"Good movie, Di" said Sue. "Thank you for inviting us"

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "We can watch a movie again soon"

Diana and her friends have come back home from the movie theater. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	114. Fifth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will be doing a pop quiz as a matter of fact. They have recently gone to the movies of course. This will be their first pop quiz of the new school year by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is our first pop quiz"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the movies yesterday"

"It was nice to go there, Di" said Nancy.

"We had a great day there, girls" said Diana.

"We can go there again soon" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day in class"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their pop quiz and turned in to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will be grading them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that we didn't skipped a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	115. Zoo Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to the zoo as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to the zoo for a while of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We are back at the zoo" said Sue.

"Let's go look for some animals, girls" said Diana.

They continued to walk around until they found one.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"That is tiger, Di" said Sue.

"Good to see the tiger, girls" said Diana.

"It is part of the cat family" said Nancy.

"There are also some tigers in Asia" said Diana.

"We have learned about that in school" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look at another animal.

"I can see some aardvarks" said Diana.

"They brought some recently, Di" said Sue.

"This is the first time that we saw some aardvarks" said Diana.

"We all like going to the zoo" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	116. Sixth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will do a pop quiz as a matter of fact. They haven't done a pop quiz in a long time of course. This could be the second time that they do a pop quiz for a new school year by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We have a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the zoo"

"We have recently saw some animals as well" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We will do good on our next pop quiz"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you have a great Labor Day weekend?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	117. Baseball Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the baseball game as a matter of fact. They have the season tickets of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a baseball game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here' said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a baseball game" said Diana. "The cowboys are playing"

At the baseball stadium, Diana and her friends took their seat.

"This is a good weather, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana. "They are going to face off against the bees"

"I have never heard of that team, Di" said Sue.

"They are visiting, girls" said Diana.

The crowd stands up for the national anthem.

"We better stand up for the anthem, girls" said Diana.

The game between the bees and the cowboys has started.

"Here comes the first batter from the bees" said Diana.

The pitcher throws the ball and the batter misses.

"That is strike one, Di" said Sue.

The pitcher throws it again and the batter hits the ball.

"Looks like someone will caught a ball" said Diana.

They saw one of the players caught the ball.

"He is out" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continue watching a baseball game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	118. Back to Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. It is a Sunday mass of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church today.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This looks warm inside" said Sue. "We better take our seats"

Diana and her friends went to take their seats.

"The seat looks perfect" said Diana. "Here comes our priest now"

They saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you stand up?"

Everyone got up and they prey with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let us begin" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving the church.

"That was a good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "We will go to church every Sunday"

"We can pray to god every day, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	119. Special Olympics Day 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the football stadium as a matter of fact. It is the first day of the Special Olympics of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy their first day of the Special Olympics.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the football stadium" said Diana. "It is the first day of the Special Olympics"

At the football stadium, Diana and her friends are watching the opening ceremony.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our first day of the Special Olympics"

"What are the Special Olympics, Di?" Sue asked.

"Special Olympics is the world's largest sports organization for children and adults with intellectual disabilities and physical disabilities, providing year-round training and competitions to 5 million athletes and Unified Sports partners in 172 countries" said Diana.

"I get it now, DI" said Sue. "Here comes a student with a torch"

Diana and her friends saw a student lights the cauldron with a torch.

"The Special Olympics is now underway" said Diana.

"If we had the torch, we would've burned our hand" said Sue.

"We should light the cauldron, carefully" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have watched the opening ceremony. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	120. Bath After Opening Ceremony

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go take a bath. They have saw the opening ceremony for the Special Olympics as a matter of fact. The games are now underway of course. Diana and her friends will remember what to do during the bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have saw the opening ceremony"

"It was nice to have someone light up the cauldron" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "The Special Olympics are now officially underway"

"We can see our boobs and vagina, Di" said Sue.

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Diana.

"Do you have the body wash and a shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, I do, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"We used them everyday" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like the bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are, girls" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

After they brushed their teeth. Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	121. Special Olympics Day 2

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now ready for their second day of the Special Olympics. They have recently taking a bath as a matter of fact. They are about to compete in the first event of course. The first event that they will compete is diving by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their first event.

"Today is our first event, girls" said Diana.

"What is first event, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is diving today" said Diana. "In fact, this is our second day of the Special Olympics"

"How does diving works, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is the one where you jump or falling into the water with a diving board or a platform" said Diana.

"Now I remember what diving is" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"It takes a lot of practice, girls" said Diana. "We better go now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "The event is about to start"

Diana and her friends have come out of the locker room.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"They are here for the diving event" said Diana.

"I wonder who will go first" said Nancy.

They heard the P.A. announcer calling out to Diana.

"You're first, Di" said Sue.

Diana went on top of the diving platform.

"I'm very high from the pool" said Diana. "I can do this"

She dives into the water.

"Where is she?" Sue asked.

They saw Diana came out of the water.

"She did it" said Nancy.

"You're next" said Diana.

Nancy climbed on top of the diving platform.

"Don't look down" said Diana.

"I won't" said Nancy. "I am about to do my best"

Nancy have dive into the water.

"She is in the water" said Diana.

"I see her now" said Sue.

"We both got a 10, Di" said Nancy.

"It takes a lot of practice to dive, girls" said Diana.

"I'm about to go next" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are doing good at diving. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
